Trust and Blood
by Sylver-Star189
Summary: (This is a bit Mary Sue, but she certainly does not fall for Blondie) What if we add an Uruk-hai to the mix as well? Can a creature of the dark ever have a second chance? Maybe this one can. (PG-13, to be safe)(Out of time line)
1. Dropping In

Chapter 1

Dropping In 

The fellowship stopped for the night, laying out bedrolls while Sam made a stew with some wild herbs and the dried rabbit meat they had saved.  They sat together for a while, talking about their route ahead, smoking their pipes.  The hobbits were just about to sleep when there was a loud crack above them and a bright flash.  

            "WAGH!!!" and a figure fell directly into their midst.  The men jumped to their feet, drawing their swords and the elf readied his bow.  The halflings stayed behind Gandalf, watching the moaning figure warily.  "Oi, that was not funny, cannot believe I did that," the newcomer rose to their knees, shaking their head.  Then, they all noticed it was a girl, her hair was uncommonly short for a woman, but the feminine features were all there.  Her voice was that of a young girl's, and when she looked up her eyes went wide with shock.  "Ooook…" she said.  Aragorn advanced on her, the tip of his sword at her throat.

            "Who are you?" he asked, she scooted back trying to get away from the blade.  She bumped into something and looked up.  Gandalf glared down at her, raising his staff menacingly.  She squeaked in fear.  

            "Stop it, Aragorn," Frodo came between the man and the frightened girl.  "Can't you see you're scaring her to death?"  With a small hand he pushed the Ranger's sword away.  The hobbit turned and smiled at the girl, his charm calming her.  "Don't be afraid, we wont hurt you, unless you try to hurt us.  What's your name?" he asked.  She blinked at the small man before her.

            "Kaylen Nogard," she answered softly.  Frodo smiled even brighter.  

            "Nice to meet you, I'm Frodo Baggins.  This is Aragorn, I'm sure he didn't mean to scare you, but you did give **us** quite a start."  The girl nodded, getting herself under control.  

            "Sorry about that, didn't mean to fall on you guys," she said.  Kay picked herself up, moving away from the still slightly angry wizard.  Frodo led her to sit by the fire.

            "How in Middle-Earth did you do that?" he asked.  The girl looked at him funny.

            "Beats me," she shrugged, "I fell asleep in my tree at home and the next thing I knew, I was falling here," she said.  By this time, the others had relaxed and joined them by the fire.  Aragorn still watched her with a wary eye, but she caught him.  "What are **you** looking at, perky?" she asked.  The man growled.

            "I do not trust her, she may be working for the enemy," he said.  "Do you work for Sarumon?" he asked.  Kay snorted.

            "Well first off, no, I don't even know who that is.  And second, **Aragorn**, if I was and you asked that question, why would I say 'Oh, yes indeed, now lets all have dinner together!'  Hm?" she gave him a look, and stuck out her tongue at him.  Gandalf burst out laughing.

            "She has you there, Aragorn, but don't worry, she is not an enemy, she speaks the truth," he said.  Kay nodded to him then looked around at their surroundings and the others.

            "Soooooo, anyone want to fill me in on where I am and who you are?" she asked.  Sam handed her a bowl with some stew in it, she thanked him.  While she ate, Gandalf told her of the quest and the Ring, and Frodo gave the introductions.  

            "Now," said Gandalf, "We just need to think about what we are going to do with you," he mused.  "We can't really leave you on your own, and it is too far to Rivendell for you to go alone.  I fear to take you with us, our journey is quite dangerous, and you are new to this entire world," said the wizard.  

            "I can handle myself ok, so don't worry about that," she answered.  Boromir snorted and she turned to the man.  "You got something to say, buddy?" she asked.  

            "You are nothing but a girl, you will only get yourself killed," he said.  "You have no idea what we are up against, it is much to dangerous to take a girl along on this journey," he said crossing his arms over his chest.  Kay glared at the man, prepared to argue her point, but Gandalf beat her to it.

            "Yes, I do agree with you that it is dangerous, but it is more dangerous for her **not **to come with us," he said.  "At least then she would have some protection, wouldn't you say Boromir?" he said, with a secret little smile.  Kay tried to hide her own smile when Boromir grunted but nodded.  "Do you think you are up to it, Kaylen?" Gandalf asked Kay nodded.

            "Doesn't seem like I have another choice, and call me Kay, its easier," she suggested.  The wizard nodded.  Aragorn gave the girl the extra bedroll from Bill the pony's bag.  (AN - Yea!! Bill!!!) Kay lay down between Merry and Gandalf, settling herself for a restless night in this strange place.  She couldn't figure out what had happened, but mentally shrugging, she decided that this was probably more exciting then anything at home.  She somehow got sent to a strange world, for some unknown reason and was going on a quest to save their world…. hmm…. this could prove interesting.  After a long while of thinking through the loud snoring from the dwarf, Kay finally fell asleep, and for once, she didn't dream.

*

            The fellowship of, now 10, traveled another three days westward with only one incident.  A random band of orcs ran across their trail and came up from behind them.  It was quite possibly the most frightening thing Kay had ever experienced in her life.  Aragorn told her to stay behind Legolas, the blonde elven archer.  She wielded a long knife that Legolas had given to her, but she was clumsy and had to be saved by the elf countless times.  

            There weren't that many of the creatures, but the battle seemed like it lasted for hours.  Finally the last of the orcs had fallen and the fellowship gathered to assess the damage.  Pippin and Merry suffered a few cuts and bruises, and Aragorn even had a long gash in his leg.  Kay, herself, had escaped with only a slice in her upper arm.  She bit her lip, keeping quiet hoping that it would just go away.   Kay stood over to one side, watching as Legolas tended Aragorn's wound then helped with the hobbits.  The girl clutched at her injured shoulder, not wanting anyone to notice.  Just her luck that the elf did notice her and walked gracefully to her side.

            "Are you injured, Kaylen?" he asked, using her full name, knowing she didn't like it.  She gritted her teeth.

            "I'll live, Leggy," she replied, using the nickname that he hated.  This did not deter the elf though, and he reached out and pulled her hand away from the wound.  Legolas sighed and pulled her over to where Aragorn was finishing up with Merry.

            "One more, Aragorn," he said and pushed Kay in front of him.  The Ranger examined the wound closely.  Kay tried to pull her arm from his grasp but the man held firm.  

            "You're lucky, it doesn't need stitches," He cleaned and bandaged the cut.  "You did very well for your first battle, however, if you want to, I could show you how to really use that blade," he offered.  Kay looked up at the man.          

            "You want to teach me?" she asked.  Aragorn grinned.

            "Sure!  You have a natural talent, I'd enjoy teaching you," he said and tied off the bandage.  Kay coughed, uncomfortable with the attention she was getting and turned away.  The hobbits giggled when they caught her blushing.  Legolas smiled and ruffled her short hair.  Kay snapped at him, and smacked at his hand.  

            "Here's your knife back, Leggy," she handed the blade to the elf, but he shook his head.  

            "Keep it, you'll need it for your lessons," he said handing her the sheath for the knife.  Kay grinned and tucked the knife and sheath into her borrowed belt from Legolas.  They continued on their way toward the Gap of Rohan over the Misty Mountains.  What they didn't know was what awaited them that night, the kind of darkness and how it would affect them all, but one in particular.  

*A/N – Tell me what you think.  Yea/Nay?? Review, never written something like this and am a bit nervous.  Should I write more??*


	2. The Urukhai

Chapter 2

The Uruk-hai 

Night came upon the fellowship quickly that night, Aragorn wanted to keep going for as long as possible, to make up for time lost on the battle.  Legolas led, for his elven eyes could see more than any of them.  Aragorn held onto his shoulder and they formed a chain, Kay held onto Merry's hand.  They walked on in silence, each of them were uneasy, feeling a disturbance in the air.  Suddenly, Legolas stopped.

            "Rach!" he hissed and dropped into a crouch.  Aragorn crawled up beside him, and they whispered in elvish for a while.  Kay, curious, joined them, motioning for the hobbits to stay with Gandalf and Boromir.  She knelt on the other side of the elf, watching them speak back and forth in the strange musical language.  Finally she could take it no more.

            "Hey!" she whispered harshly.  Both elf and man turned to the girl with surprised and slightly annoyed expressions on their faces.  "What's going on?" she asked.  Aragorn frowned.

            "There is a band of Uruk-hai a head, creations of Sarumon.  Gandalf told me of them, they are like orcs but can travel in sunlight, have more endurance and are much, MUCH stronger.  They are undoubtedly hunting us.  It is too risky to stay here, they may find us," he said.  Then Legolas spoke his piece.

            "But is is more dangerous to try and go around them, if we move they may scent us on the wind," said the elf.  Kay frowned thinking; she looked over the bushes they were hiding behind to get a look at these Uruk-hai.  What she saw made the girl freeze and her stomach did flip-flops.  These were not like the orcs they had encountered earlier.  These creatures were much larger and muscular.  There was about thirty of them, some were crouched on the ground, violently rummaging through odds and ends, perhaps taken from a raid on a nearby village.  Others used their horrible fangs to tear off pieces of meat, **raw** meat, and it didn't look like venison.  Earlier Gandalf had taught her about the orcs and others of their like, about how they came to be and the things they do to people and other innocents.  

            Suddenly, a commotion among the Uruks caught her attention, as well as Aragorn's and Legolas'.  Peering out from their hiding place, the three of them saw an argument between two of the creatures.  The others backed one, and the other was alone.  Kay strained to hear them, but soon the argument became loud enough for them all to hear.

            "You heard what I said, Ungar, this is the last time!" the instigator growled.  The other, named Ungar stood taller than him and he wielded a mighty broadsword.  He just laughed.

            "You are a fool, dung-face!  This is what we were made for, killing and pillaging.  **We** are the mightiest fighters, we shall bring the work to their knees," said Ungar.  Then his eyes became dark, watching the other Uruk.  "You should not question me, let alone question Sarumon or the Dark Lord.  You will pay for your insolence."  The other growled very low.

            "I do not have to take orders from you, Ungar, nor anyone," he said.  "I challenge you, Ungar!" he cried.  Ungar roared and lunged at the other.  They grappled for a while, then Ungar took out his sword.  The challenger had no weapon but managed to keep away from the swinging blade, for the most part.  Ungar stepped in close and stabbed the other in the shoulder.  He feigned a stumble and Ungar roared with the thought of victory.  Unfortunately, this took his attention away from the attacker.  The unnamed Uruk lunged at Ungar, knocking him down, and his sword clattered away.  Now, the attacker pummeled Ungar with fists.  

            The others stepped in, wrestling him off of their leader, knocking him around.  The Uruk roared in rage, grabbing heads and smashing them together.  He broke more than a few necks as well.  But finally they overpowered him and he fell to the ground in an unconscious heap.  Ungar stood over the fallen form, sneered down at him and kicked him in the side.  He then said something in their guttural tongue and the part gathered their loot.  The Uruk-hai left the clearing running off into the dark, perhaps off to the next raid.

*

            The fight was over and the bodies of the dead Uruk-hai were left behind, the one that had challenged Ungar in the midst of them.  The rest of the band moved on, and the Fellowship stepped out of their hiding place.  

            "They might have supplies we need," whispered Boromir to Aragorn, the Ranger nodded and they moved among the bodies.   The hobbits stayed back with Gandalf, Gimli and Legolas watched for any attackers.  Kay stepped among the bodies, moving to the mutineer laying face down in the mud.  She knelt beside him, reaching out a hand to touch him.

            "Kaylen!  What are you doing?  Get back here this instant!" Legolas called to her.  She didn't listen to him and gently rolled the Uruk onto his back.  She started when he groaned in pain, and recalled her hand.  Immediately Aragorn was at her side, his sword unsheathed.   He readied the blade to stab the Uruk through.  Kay cried out and put herself between the blade and the monster.  

            "No!  Leave him alone, Aragorn!" she said.  The man, snarled at her.

            "Get out of the way, Kay.  He is an Uruk-hai, an enemy," he said.  She shook her head.

            "No, didn't you see anything?  He doesn't want to do those things anymore, he went against the leader," she pleaded with him.  "Please, give me – him – a chance, let me try and help him, we may find an ally here," she said.  Aragorn frowned, looking behind the girl to the groaning Uruk.

            "He is too hurt to do anything," he said.  Kay smiled, and his eyes returned to her.  "He may not even live, Kay, but if he does, he is **your** responsibility and at the first sign of trouble, I **will** kill him."  Aragorn sheathed his sword.  

            "You wont regret it, Aragorn," she said, smiling up at him.  "Help me drag him over into some cover," she asked.  The man grabbed a great arm and Kay took the other, together they dragged the Great Orc over into the forest.  They decided to make camp there for the night and Boromir built a fire.  Frodo came up to Kay, who knelt beside the Uruk, examining him.  

            "Kay, are you sure this is a good idea?" he asked in a hushed voice.  The girl turned to him, smiling.

            "I know, you think I am being naive.  But, well, I was always taught to give everyone a second chance, maybe he is looking for just that," she said, shrugging.  Frodo smiled and nodded, patting her arm and returned to his friends, as far away from the Uruk-hai as they could get.  

            Kay bent over the huge, prone form, he had many cuts, bleeding a black blood, and a stab wound near his heart.  Do they even have hearts?  Kay shook the thought away.  She used water from her canteen to wash the wounds, putting an ointment from Aragorn on the smaller cuts.  Kay then used a needle and thread to stitch the worst of them, including the stab wound.  The Uruk never awoke, if anything he calmed at her ministrations.  She made a tea with some painkilling herbs Aragorn had given her, and dripped the liquid past the horrible lips.  

            When no one was looking, Kay used her knife and cut her palm, letting the blood run into the cup.  She remembered something about how Orcs and such heal quicker with sustenance of blood.  She knew that if the others knew, they would stop her, thinking she was insane.  Maybe she was, but something inside her heart told her that she had to try and save this creature.  Sitting at the large head, she lifted it and put the cup to his lips again.  The Uruk stirred slightly at the taste of blood, his cruel eyes slitting open.  Greedily he drank the blood down, his eyes locking onto Kay's.  She started, seeing he was awake, but before she could say anything he drifted off again.  

            Kay sighed and settled down beside the creature, she covered him with her own blanket.  Kay decided to stay up and watch over the Uruk, just incase there were any problems.  The night went on without incident.  


	3. Garak

Chapter 3

**Garak**

            The first thing Garak noticed upon waking was that he was **not** dead.  The second was that he was warm, covered in a soft blanket.  Third was that he was not alone.  He opened his eyes, and was greeted by the sight of horrible sunlight, filtering through the trees above him.  Then, suddenly, the light was blocked by a figure bending over him.  It was a human female, her short hair strange for her species, but female nonetheless.  She was vaguely familiar, Garak tried to remember from where.  She smiled down at him, she wasn't supposed to smile, she was supposed to be afraid and run away from him.

            "So, your finally awake," she said to him.  Garak blinked a few times, his head felt full of fluff.  When he tried to move, he groaned in pain, one hand going to his shoulder.  The girl, eyes wide, reached out to him.  Garak growled and jerked away violently, ignoring the pain of his wounds.  She flinched but did not run away from him, the Uruk growled again and reached for his weapons, but found them gone.  "Hey, I'm not going to hurt you," the human girl said, reaching out to him again.  "Your wounds were bad, but you should be ok now.  Just take it easy for a while – Ack!" he grabbed her by her shirt, dragging her toward him.  

            "Who are you?" he growled.  "Where are my weapons?"  She clutched at the hand that held her, struggled feebly.  There was a sound of steel being drawn and Garak felt a blade at his neck.

            "Let her go, monster!" said a voice behind him, another human, a man this time.  "I told you it was a bad idea, Kay, but you **never** listen to me," the voice continued.  The girl looked over Garak's shoulder.

            "No, Aragorn.  Don't.  He's just confused, he doesn't know what's going on," she said.  What in the name of Morgoth was going on?  The human girl was defending him?  It didn't make any sense.  The girl locked eyes with him again.  "Look, just let me go and I'll explain everything," she said, not fighting him anymore but there was still a hint of fear in her eyes.  Garak hesitated, but those eyes hit something inside him, something he had never felt before.  He released the human, and she rubbed at her neck, but did not move away.  She looked behind him again.  "Put your sword away, Aragorn, you wont need it," she said.  

            "He almost killed you, Kay and yet you insist on trying to play savior to this…. creature," the man, named Aragorn, said in a low voice.  The girl, named Kay frowned.

            "Put it away, Aragorn, now," she said in a warning tone.  This must have startled Aragorn, for the blade left his neck.  Kay met Garak's eyes again, the look of anger gone, replaced by one of kindness.  "Do you remember last night?  Your fight with the others?" she asked.  Garak thought, he did remember.   Ungar was being a fool; Garak knew that Sarumon was just using all of them for his dirty work.  Once he was done with them, he would throw them away like an unused toy.  He nodded to the girl.  "Good, your wounds are dressed and healing, faster than I thought, too," she smiled.  Garak growled, low.  What was this foolish girl leading to?  "Look, I know you don't have much reason to trust us, but I assure you that no one here will harm you.  It took a lot of convincing, but I managed to talk them out of sticking you right then and there, last night.  Aragorn is **way** over protective, but don't worry about him.  You're free to go if you want, but I don't think you can go back to the other Uruk-hai, after the mess you caused last night," she said solemnly.  It was true, he would never be accepted back into their ranks, after he challenged Ungar he had doomed himself.  

            "Why should you care, human?  What do you gain from helping me?" he asked, warily.  Kay sat back on her heels, sighing. 

            "Nothing really, I was hoping you'd gain." She paused, staring into his eyes intently.  "I know what you were thinking last night, and its true, Sarumon cares nothing for you, and the Dark Lord does even less.  They just want to use and exploit you, and when they are done, they'll kill you." She sat forward, eagerly, but whispering.  "Why don't you come with us?  We are fighting against them, and when it is all over, maybe you can try for a life, one that doesn't include killing," she said.  Garak stared at the girl, a sneer forming on his lips.

            "Why do you think I would want to fight the Dark Lord?  Perhaps I was just after Ungar's position," he said, lying.  He truly didn't enjoy killing, but it was expected of him, as an Uruk-hai, he was one of lower rank and was just expected to follow orders and not question.  But something in him said it was wrong, and that all the destruction twisted cruelly in his stomach.  He didn't want to hurt the people anymore, and last night's raid had been enough for him.  He had watched at Ungar cruelly killed a woman and her child before him.  Kay didn't flinch, and continued to stare into his eyes.

            "Because, I saw it in your eyes last night.  I think you want a different life, but this is all you have ever known, right?" she asked.  Garak nodded, waiting for her to continue.  "You can have another chance, everyone should have a second chance, to try do things right," she said.  Garak sat silently, thinking.  Fighting and killing **were** all he's ever known, but he didn't like it anymore.  He glared into the girl's eyes and she didn't look away, point for her.  This one was different from the others, she wasn't afraid of him, well…not too much.  His lips set in a grim line, and he nodded.  Kay grinned.  "Great, so are you going to join us?  We could use your help, we are going to Mordor to get rid of Sauron once and for all," she said confidently.  Garak couldn't help but laugh at that.

            "You?" he asked, mockingly.  He looked around, seeing the others with them.  "Four halflings, a dwarf, an elf, two men, one old and a girl, are going to destroy the Dark Lord," he said sarcastically.  Kay crossed her arms and glared at the Uruk.  

            "Yeah?  Your point?  You say that as if it were a bad thing, at least we're doing something about it," she retorted.  "Cant say the same for you, you'd just sit around on your butt and wait for the end to come, wouldn't you?  That's all you have been doing, just taking orders like a good little lackey – GAH!" Garak caught her by her throat again, pulling her close, till they were almost nose-to-nose.

            "I am **not** a lackey!" he growled.  "I want Sauron dead and gone just as much as you do, and I **do not** have to explain my reasons to a silly little human girl," he said and released her.  Kay coughed, rubbing her neck again, but she grinned.  Was this girl insane?  

            "Good, then you will help us?" she asked.  Garak narrowed his eyes, watching her.  Finally he sighed, thinking it better just to say what she wanted him to.

            "Fine, I will go with you, but only because I want a piece of that piece of Mordor shit myself," he growled.  Kay nodded. 

            "Wouldn't have it any other way," she said.  "Do you have a name?" she asked.  This startled Garak, no one had ever asked for his name before, they'd either already known it or had been too busy screaming in pain to ask.  

            "Garak," he said.  Kay smiled.

            "Well, Garak, I'm Kay, the others are Aragorn, Boromir, Gandalf, Legolas, Gimli, Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin," she recited their names, pointing to each of the fellowship.  "We're gonna get going soon, do you feel strong enough to walk?" she asked.  Garak looked down at her; even sitting he was at least a head taller than the girl.  

            "Uruk-hai don't feel pain," he said matter-of-factly.  Kay cocked an eyebrow at him.

            "Ok…. whatever you say, Garak.  Lets go!" and she stood, holding out a hand to the Uruk.  He looked at the hand, but stood on his own.  Kay shrugged and the company began walking.  

*

            Kay walked alongside Garak for most of the day; only once did Aragorn pull her away.  He brought her up front with him to speak to the girl. 

            "Are you mad?" he whispered harshly, but Garak could hear him clearly.  He smiled inwardly, interested to see how this played out.  "He cannot come with us, he is a monster, the enemy.  He could lead us right into a trap, or lead them to us," he said.  Kay made a face at him and jerked her arm out of his grasp.  

            "He is **not** a monster, and I don't think he'll betray us," she answered.  Garak shook his head, why was this girl so bent on defending him?  "You are only saying that because he is an Uruk-hai, well, he can't change how he was made, no more than you can change how you were born.  Just leave him be, Aragorn, or you'll make a bad situation worse."  Kay left him and rejoined Garak at the end of the line, behind Boromir.  Kay was muttering something about 'stupid men' and 'testosterone levels' under her breath, and Garak almost smiled…almost.

            "Why are you defending me?  For all you know, he is right.  I could betray you, just as quickly as I could kill you all," he rumbled.  Kay looked up at him.

            "Well, I guess that's a chance I am going to have to take," she answered.  "Besides, I don't think you will, Garak.  You know why?  'Cause you hate the Dark Lord and Sarumon more than you hate us," she added in a serious tone.  From then on, they walked in silence, Garak thinking about what the human girl had said very deeply.  

            The fellowship came to an uphill of steep rocks; the men had no trouble climbing and the elf, even less.  One by one they helped the others up, first Gandalf, then the hobbits and Gimli.  Finally it was Kay's turn, and she placed her foot precariously on the rock face.  Legolas reached down for her hand, but she tried to pull herself up without his help. Garak saw her foolishness; she was too small to make it.  The girl slipped and fell backward with a cry.  The Uruk caught her with one huge arm, stopping her fall.  Everyone halted, watching the two of them.  With a growl, Garak set her on her feet again, and bent, cupping his hands.

            "Step here, I'll boost you up," he growled, but not menacingly like before.  Gingerly, Kay put her foot in his hands and he lifted the girl with ease, the elf pulled her up the rest of the way.  Garak leapt unto the rock with one great bound, looking down almost superiorly at Kay.  "You keep that foolishness up, and next time I **won't **catch you," he growled and continued walking.  Kay stared at his retreating back for a few moments, then hurried to catch up.  

            They paused for a while, eating some way bread and refilling canteens.  Kay saw that Garak was not eating and went over to him.  She offered him some bread and he looked down at the food with disdain.  She glared up at him.

            "You need to eat something, Garak.  Its not poisoned or anything, ok?" she said, exasperated.  Garak grinned horribly down at her, revealing sharp canines, almost like fangs.  She recoiled slightly, but then regrouped and met his stare without flinching.  Garak was beginning to admire the strange girl; she could look at him with out screaming in fear, which had gotten old after a while.  

            "I don't need or want your food, human," he growled but Kay didn't leave him.  She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. 

            "Look, just eat **something**, and don't call me 'human' I have a name you know," she retorted.  Garak snorted and looked away.  "Your not fooling anyone with that Mr.-I-am-mightier-than-thou shit, Garak, so just knock it off," She grabbed his hand, shoved the bread into it and turned away, going back to where she sat with Legolas.  Garak blinked, looking between his hand and the girl, who had pointedly turned her back to him.  She had touched him; she had actually touched his skin and was not repulsed.  Then something struck him, this was not the first time she had touched him.  He remembered vaguely, her face above him, letting him drink…something.  She had treated his wounds, even.  He sniffed, the air that remained smelled like her, that also was familiar.  Then, it came to him.  

            She had given him her blood, the girl made him drink her lifeblood to help him get well.  Garak raised his hand that held the bread to his face and he sniffed it.  That was why she was so familiar.  He looked over at her again, she was laughing at something the elf had said to the dwarf, who was glowering.  She saw the Uruk watching her, and met his gaze.  Why in the name of Utumno would she do that?  Give over her blood to him?  It seemed that she read his mind, for she smiled and nodded, slightly.  

            They continued to walk, Kay returning to Garak's side.  The hobbits walked together, sometimes one would look back at him.  He snarled at them, and the halfling whipped around again.  Kay sighed.

            "Ya know, you might try being kind to them.  They have a lot of reasons to be afraid of you, but maybe you could at least be civil to them," she said, low enough for only him to hear.  Garak looked down at the girl beside him, but said nothing in answer to her statement.  

            "I know what you did for me, last night," he said in his low, growling voice.  "Why did you do that?" he asked.  Kay looked up at the Uruk, and smiled.  He couldn't get over how she smiled at him; no one had ever smiled at him before.  

            "I thought we'd gone through this, Garak.  Everyone deserves a second chance, even you.  You needed my help, and I gave it to you, don't worry about it," she grinned.  The Uruk noticed her hand was bandaged, swinging with her steps at her side.  He reached out and with two fingers brushed the small hand with his larger, blacker one.  She started, looking down at where their hands met.  He recalled his hand, his face returning to its cold, hardened stare. 

            "Don't ever do that again, you don't know what you could have done," he rumbled and strode ahead of her, his tone and posture telling her to let it go.  


	4. Trust and Blood

Chapter 4

**Trust and Blood**

It was becoming dark and they were about to stop for the night.  Suddenly, Aragorn called a halt, drawing his sword at a word from Legolas.  The elf fitted an arrow to his bow and the others readied their respective weapons.  Garak's dark eyes searched the surrounding forest; he sniffed the air, recognizing foulness.  He growled and Kay looked up at him.

            "What is it?" she whispered.  He didn't remove his eyes from the darkness.

            "Orcs, my little weak cousins, but they have us surrounded," he growled low.  "I need a weapon, I cant help you with out one," he hissed.  Kay opened her hands.

            "Aragorn took it, I don't know what he did with your sword and knife," she said back, helplessly.  Garak growled, frustrated.  There was a screech and the orcs attacked.  Kay stayed with Garak, using her knife as best she could.  Aragorn, Boromir and Gimli cut their way through the oncoming horde.  Legolas loosed many arrows, felling them as they charged.  Gandalf stayed close to the hobbits, who used elven long knives.  The little ones had become braver and more skilled under the tutelage of the Men.  

            Garak roared and crushed the smaller orcs with his bare hands, braking necks and smashing them against trees.  Kay ducked and spun, stabbing her knife into an orc's throat.  Garak managed to keep an eye on the girl, though, why he bothered he didn't know.  He had to give the girl credit, even though she was indeed very young, she had extraordinary courage and met the creatures head on.  Garak smashed a skull against a tree, growling at his smaller cousins, some of them cowered and he grinned.  They did not expect an Uruk-hai to be with the fellowship, and tried to avoid him.  

            Kay watched as Garak beat the orcs back, he was indeed powerful.  She had to turn back to the battle as an orc came up behind her swinging a scimitar.  She ducked, her eyes wide, Kay was **not** good at this fighting thing.  She stabbed the orc in his stomach, rolling away.  

            "There are too many!" Boromir cried.  Aragorn caught his gaze.

            "Run!  We have to find a place easier to defend, we are too open here!" he ordered.  Garak growled, he did not want to run from these pathetic weaklings, but he knew the others could not fight them like this.  He followed Kay, as they ran through the wood.  Up ahead there was a rock face, a dead end.  Fates were against them today for it also started to rain.  "Protect the halflings!" called Aragorn.  The hobbits were put against the rock wall, with the others surrounding them.  Kay stood beside Garak, watching the dark, waiting for the attack to come.  And it did, though not in the magnitude it had been.  

            There was a rumbling above them, Kay looked up.  No one else seemed to notice, but there were more orcs above them.  They were hitting at the rocks, trying to start a rockslide.  Kay left the battle and grabbed the hobbits.  She threw them away, and Frodo gave a cry when he saw why.  Garak heard the shout and turned, he saw the girl throw the hobbits away from the rocks.  He looked up and saw the huge boulders bearing down on her.  

            The Uruk dove at her and she cried out as his huge mass connected with her smaller body.  He used his momentum to push both of them mostly out of the way of the falling rocks.  He covered Kay's body with his, using his greater mass to shield the girl from harm.  His leather armor and muscles took most of the shock of the rocks, and he grunted.  In time there was only silence, the sound of his breathing the only noise.  There were no more sounds of fighting; perhaps they finally ran off, the cowards (the orcs, he means).  Garak lifted himself off the girl and looked down at her.  Her eyes were closed, and his heightened sense of smell caught a whiff of blood.  

            The Uruk lifted himself fully off the small body beneath him, and raked his sharp eyes over her.  He reached out and turned her head to the side, a rock must have struck her head; blood trickled from a gash on her skull.  Garak lifted the limp body with one arm, she felt like a rag doll in his hands, all loose limbs and lolling head.  He pressed two fingers to her neck, feeling a strong pulse.  She was just knocked out.  He didn't know why he was so relieved. 

            "Is she alright?" Aragorn's voice from behind him.  Garak didn't turn around, but growled and nodded.

            "She's just unconscious, she'll be fine," he rumbled.  Garak turned the girl onto her side, still holding her with his arm.  With his large black fingers, he gently (as much as he could) shifted her hair, finding the wound.  At the sight and smell of her blood, his unnatural hunger panged.  He shook the feeling away, he **would not** taste her blood again, especially in front of her friends.  It wasn't too deep, though it would probably make her dizzy and nauseous for a while.  Thankfully, it would not require any stitching and the rain was cleaning it for them.  Garak tore off a long piece of the girl's cloak and tied it firmly around her head.  

            "What did you do, monster?" Garak turned to his right, an arrow pointed at his nose.  The elf's eyes were almost glowing with rage.  The Uruk grinned horribly, meeting the immortal's eyes.

            "Saved her life, like she saved mine.  She'll wake up soon," he said, and stood.  He slung Kay's body over one massive shoulder.  "We should find shelter and get out of this rain," he said.  Aragorn said something to Legolas in elvish, and the blonde lowered his bow.  He still watched Garak warily, now and again his eyes shifting to Kay's motionless body.  Garak could read his fair face like a book.  "If I wanted her dead, elf, I'd have killed her already," he growled, almost like he was amused.  The elf started, his face flushed and he turned away.  The company moved on, the rain now coming down in torrents.  

            The girl he carried stirred and awoke.  Kay found herself in a surprising position, looking at the ground moving under her, yet her feet were not moving.  She smelled leather and sweat, and another, darker smell that she could not place.  Her head throbbed with every movement and she was suddenly aware of a large hand around her thighs.  

            "Garak?" she croaked.  The Uruk didn't respond but she knew it was he.  "Let me down, you great oaf!  I can walk!" she demanded.  Kay could have sworn he laughed, his shoulder shook a bit, then she was suddenly turned upright and on her feet.  The world spun around her, and she swayed.  Garak's great hand shot out to steady her, but she pulled away.  "I am not a child, I do not need you to carry me," she shot back at him.  The rest of the fellowship waited for them ahead and Kay began to walk toward them.  Dizziness swamped her head and she suddenly felt sick, Kay crumpled to the ground and promptly emptied the contents of her stomach.  

            "Kay?  Are you alright?" Legolas asked from somewhere near her.  The girl nodded and stood.  She managed to meet the elf's gaze and smiled, if a little crooked.  

            "I'm ok, Leggy, don't worry," she said, using the nickname she had given the elf.  He didn't even respond, though he hated the name.  Legolas nodded and returned to the others.  Kay took a few more steps, feeling even the hobbits' eyes on her.  She stumbled again and would have fallen if a tree-trunk like arm had not caught her around her middle.  She heard someone growl, as if annoyed and the world tilted.  Kay was suddenly in Garak's arms again, though not over his shoulder this time, but cradled like a baby.  "No," she tried to protest, but was silenced by a withering look from the Uruk.

            "You are in no condition to walk, and you would only slow us up.  Now shut up and we can get out of this rain," he growled.  Kay, bit dazed still and not feeling up to a verbal sparing match, shut her mouth.  They began to walk again, this time at a faster pace.  Her head hurt, a lot, and she was very dizzy, so she decided that being carried wasn't too bad, even if it was by Garak.  The girl sighed and rested her head against Garak's muscled shoulder.

            The Uruk looked down at his burden, her wet head lying on his shoulder.  He almost smiled at this unconscious show of trust.  She indeed was too hurt to walk and Garak had had about enough of her foolish protesting, what was she trying to prove anyway?  Why did he care?  Not long ago, if someone said he would be traveling with a company like this and would be saved by a human girl, he probably would have thrown them into the pits.  Garak shook his head, banishing those thoughts, he was through with what he used to be.  This **girl**, a human, had given him another chance, to be more than what others thought of him.  She believed in him.  She had trusted him enough to give her own blood to him.  Her **blood**.  It must be her blood, something about it was different, not like others he had tasted.  No, it was different, even the taste.  Garak licked his awful lips as if in remembrance.  It was the best tasting blood he's ever had, but that was not normal.  Every other had been the same, why was this girl's different?  Garak almost stumbled when the answer hit him like a fist.

            She had given it freely.

            The blood tasted different because it was not tinged with fear, pain and hate.  Her's was full of faith, health, and …love?  Garak shook his head, trying to get rid of these strange thoughts.  He had only ever drunk the blood of his victims, but Kay had given him her blood with the full intent of helping him, healing him.  Even now, Garak could feel the girl's blood doing something to him, on the inside.  Like all the black foulness and pain was being burned from him, he didn't look any different, and doubted he ever would, but he **felt** different.  He couldn't place the new feelings, but most of them revolved around the now slumbering girl he held in his arms.  Garak looked down at her face again, her smooth white skin a strange contrast against his blemished, black flesh.  He walked along in silence, brooding over what was happening and what would happen.  

            They finally found a cave, big enough to hold all of them.  They managed after several tries to light a fire and the halflings gathered around the blaze, warming themselves.  Aragorn motioned for Garak to come over to one side, he had laid out Kay's bedroll, and the Uruk laid his burden down on it.  The man covered the girl with her blanket and stood, facing the Uruk-hai.  For a long while neither spoke, only stood there, staring into each other's eyes.  Finally, it was Aragorn who broke the silence.

            "Thank you for saving her, I now can see what she sees in you," and left him like that.  What in Middle Earth did that mean?  Garak just shrugged and sat down beside the sleeping girl, his eyes sweeping over her form now and again, making sure she was still breathing.  Not that he cared of course.


	5. Onward to Destiny

Chapter 5

Onward to Destiny 

Kay came unwillingly and groaning awake, it was almost dawn.  Somehow, she was lying in her bedroll near an almost burnt-out fire.  She couldn't remember how she had gotten there. She was in a cave; morning sunlight illuminated the dark.  Kay looked to her right.  There sat Garak, his eyes closed, and his face was stern, even in sleep.  Kay smiled, he had watched over her through the night.  She shook her head at this thought, and promptly regretted it as dull pain thudded in her skull.  Kay couldn't stop the groan that escaped her lips.  Garak came instantly awake at the small sound, his dark eyes looking down at the girl.  'Her head must be hurting her,' he thought. 

            "About time you woke up," he rumbled and got to his feet, moving over to the dying fire.  He brought back a cup full of steaming liquid.  "The Ranger made this, says it should help with the pain.  Drink," he ordered, holding out the cup.  Kay raised herself on one elbow and took the cup.  She sniffed it and wrinkled her nose in distaste.  Garak barked a laugh and Kay glared up at him.  The Uruk stood above her, menacingly as she drank the foul brew.  Kay gagged and coughed but she drank the whole thing, knowing that either Garak or Aragorn would shove it down her throat if she did not.  She handed the cup back to Garak who grunted his approval.  

            "Kay!  You're awake!" and she was suddenly smothered by a happy bundle of hobbit.  Kay laughed and rolled Pippin onto his back, tickling him mercilessly.  Pippin laughed and struggled weakly against her attack.  By now the other hobbits, Legolas and Gimli had gathered around them.  Garak watched them with dark eyes, watching Kay laugh and tickle the young halfling.  

            Garak felt something twinge inside him, something new and strange.  He wasn't sure that he liked the new feeling.  He growled low and went outside the cave.  It was a chill morning, but the sun was bright.  Unlike his cousins, he could stand the sun's rays, but it brought him no joy.  What is did bring him was vague memories of a time forgot; of someone he **used** to be.  The wind whipped his long, dark hair into his face; it was tangled and coarse.  He growled, angrily and pushed the strands away.

            "She is quite remarkable, isn't she?" a voice behind and to his right made Garak jump.  It was the wizard, the enemy of Sarumon.  He sat on a rock, smoking a pipe as if talking to a Uruk-hai in the morning was the most common thing in the world.

            "I do not know what you are talking about," Garak replied in his rumbling low voice.  The corner of Gandalf's lip curled, but not in a sneer. 

            "Young Kaylen," he waved a hand at the cave.  "We picked her up about a week or two ago and she just integrated herself with our little rag-tag group.  She does bring a certain…light and carefree mood, doesn't she?" said the old man.  Garak snorted.

            "If you mean acting like an incompetent fool and a child, then yes," he replied, stiffly.  Gandalf sighed and stood.  He tapped his pipe against the stone and tucked into its place on his staff.

            "She is neither a fool nor a child, she is a bright and courageous young woman who showed you kindness when no one else would," Gandalf said, watching the Uruk with a strangely serious look.  The wizard came close to Garak and he could feel an otherworldly power radiating from the frail-looking body.  "I know what has passed between you, and it may she saved your soul as well as your life," he said softly.  Gandalf turned away and entered the cave before Garak could answer.  Garak stood there, stunned.  The wizard knew about the blood?

            Garak shook his head and went back into the cave; the others were packed up and ready to continue.  The Uruk grabbed a pack still on the floor, ignoring the looks from the others, and he exited once again.  That day was spent walking toward the Gap of Rohan, under the shadow of Caradhras.  They stopped for a midday break, and ate some dried meats that Aragorn brought with him.  Boromir worked with Merry and Pippin on using their long knives.  Aragorn took Kay aside, showing her the proper way to hold her longer knife.  It was more of a short sword on closer examination, and he taught her basic parrying and thrusts.  In a short while, they sparred, and Kay actually managed to score a "hit" against the Ranger.  

            Garak watched the mock fight, surprising himself when he felt pride as the girl struck a hit against the man.  Kay whooped and grinned, she turned and caught the Uruk watching her.  She smiled up at him, where he sat on a white rock keeping watch.  She waved at him with her blade.

            "You better watch out, Garak, pretty soon I may even be able to beat **you**!" she called, winking.  Garak grinned horribly, revealing his sharp canines.

            "When you can beat me, girl, I will kiss a goblin," he growled back at her.  Kay laughed, then cried out when Aragorn snuck up on her, sweeping her feet from under her, causing her to crash to the ground.

            "Fight's not over, child!  Never take your eyes off your opponent," he smiled smugly down at her.  Kay half-smiled back, a secret glint in her eyes.  Before he knew it, Aragorn was on the ground as well; Kay's blade pressed to his throat, the girl straddling his chest.  Now it was her turn to look smug.

            "Well, Aragorn, it seems our positions are switched," she said, "Ah, the things you learn while street fighting.  What are you going to do **now**, oh teacher of mine?" she laughed.  Aragorn grinned at the girl, knowing she had no idea how open her right flank was.  He raised his hands in surrender.

            "A good warrior always knows when he is bested, my lady," he said with mock seriousness.  Kay 'hmfed' and got off of the man, tucking her blade into its sheath.

            "Don't call me that, I sure as hell ain't no lady," she said in a low voice.  Aragorn got to his feet as well, re-sheathing his own sword.  He ruffled her short hair, earning himself a snap of her teeth at his hand.  "What is with everyone's fascination with my hair?" she asked, flailing her hands in the air.  Aragorn didn't answer, just chuckled and went over to join Frodo and Sam who were watching the other two hobbits wrestle on the ground with Boromir.  Garak watched Kay out of the corner of his eye; the girl stretched her arms high above her head.  Kay joined the Uruk-hai on his chosen rock, leaning against it, looking up at him.  

            "Well?" she asked after a while.  He looked down at her, raising one eyebrow.

            "Well what?" he returned.  Kay groaned, dropping her head to almost hit the stone.  She sighed and raised her head again, cocking it to one side, looking at him.

            "Oh come on!  I wasn't **that **bad, was I?  It was, like, my first time.  A little affirmation here, Garak," she said, exasperated.  The Uruk smiled, inwardly.  So, she was looking for a compliment from him, huh?

            "You always leave your left flank open to attack, and you put too much weight on your leading foot.  Your wrist is too loose and could break if the attack was right.  Also, if he had wanted to, he could have scored a kill against you on the ground," he answered.  Kay's mouth dropped open.

            "What?!  Garak, ok, not **all** of us have lived all of our lives battling," she said, glaring at him.  The glowering look she was giving him almost made Garak laugh.  

            "The move you pulled on him, though, was quite…effective," he added.  Kay groaned again, this time using it to try and cover over her grin.  She shook a finger at him.

            "You better watch it, Mr. Uruk-hai, you're starting to get a sense of humor, you might actually crack a **real** smile!" she gasped, theatrically, and Garak aimed a 'thwack' at her head.  Kay ducked, laughing, hopping away from his rock.  

            "Garak!" a voice caught his attention, and suddenly a sword was thrown at him.  Reflexively, he caught it, looking over to Aragorn who had thrown the blade.  He smiled.  "I picked it up from the orcs we fought, I thought you may be able to use it.  Sorry I don't have yours, it was left behind when we found you.  Garak examined the blade, it was like the ones he and the other Uruks use, but a bit lighter, it would suffice.  He nodded to the Ranger and strapped it to his broad back.  

            "Crebain from Dunland!" the elf cried, and he turned.  Sure enough, a huge flock of the black birds flew in their direction.

            "Hide!" said Aragorn and they all dove for cover, dowsing the fire and grabbing packs.  Garak blended in with some bushes nearby, he automatically looked to where Kay was hidden with Legolas.  She watched the birds that flew overhead, then locked eyes with him.  These were the spies of Sarumon, his creator.  The crebain flew off, back in the direction of Isenguard and the fellowship came out of their hiding.  Boromir, Aragorn and Gandalf discussed where to go next, since the passage south was guarded.  Kay joined Garak as he stood in brooding silence.   

            "Garak?  Are you ok?" she asked, in a hushed voice.  The Uruk looked down at the girl, his dark eyes sparking in suppressed anger.  Kay bit her lip but did not move away; another point for her.  "You're out of his power now, Garak, he cant touch you," she said.  

            "I know, I just want to piece of that little shit-bag, make him know the torment I know," he growled.  Kay nodded and said no more.  Finally, Gandalf announced that they would try the Pass of Caradhras, the huge, snowy peak above them.  Kay looked up at the towering mountain and spoke under her breath, but Garak heard her.

            "I hope everyone packed their thermal underwear," she said.  Garak chuckled, and she looked up at him surprised.  She had never heard the Uruk chuckle before, and the sound was …well, odd.  Not in a bad way, but Garak didn't look the type to be laughing.  She shrugged it off and gathered her things, as they headed toward the great mountain.


	6. Fun With Snow

Chapter 6

Fun with Snow 

            The fellowship trudged through the snow, heading up the flatter part of Caradhras.  Gandalf and Legolas led, followed by Gimli, Boromir and the hobbits.  Kay took the rear with Garak and Aragorn.  The girl suddenly stopped, and bent over.  Garak looked at her quizzically.

            "Just need to tie my shoe," she said.   The Uruk nodded and walked on.  The man beside him shifted his pack, almost nervously.  Garak watched him out of the corner of his eye.

            "Not all of us trust you like she does," said Aragorn.  Garak didn't respond and so, the man continued.  "We've had bad luck with your kind, and it wont be that easy for us to trust you.  But we are working on it.  The way you saved Kay back there, well, it caught all of us off guard, even her, I suspect.  But I stick to what I said before, I **can** see what she sees in you."  Garak turned his head to look down at the man.

            "And what, pray tell, is that?" he growled.  The Uruk didn't like being open like this, it made him feel…well, strange.  There was a whooshing sound and something hard, cold and wet hit him in the back of his head.  The cold wet thing slid down his back, under his clothing.  Reaching back, he caught hold of part of it, bringing it around to his face.  It was a snowball!  He looked back at the man and saw he was in the same predicament.  Garak heard laughter behind them and turned around.

            Kay stood there, holding her sides, laughing so hard she might fall over.  Her hands were wet and snow melted on them, even as they watched.  When Kay saw the look on their faces, it only made her laugh harder.  The rest of the group had stopped and now were watching with interest.  Garak growled low in his throat, glancing at Aragorn, and then the two of them advanced on the girl.   Kay looked up in time to see her two "victims" charging her.  She squeaked, running the other way, but they were faster.  Aragorn tackled her to the ground, but she kicked him in the stomach, rolling away.  Suddenly there was a weight on the small of her back.  Garak had placed his knee against the girl's back, effectively pining her to the snowy ground.  The Uruk then took a handful of snow, yanked up Kay's tunic and stuffed it down her shirt.  

            Kay squeaked, again indignantly, struggling to get away from Garak.  When he thought the payback was complete, he grunted and got off the girl.  Kay rolled over, aiming kick at his shin.  Garak quickly moved his leg out of the way, grinning and shook his finger at the prone and glaring girl.  

            "Revenge is oh, so sweet," he rumbled.  This only caused Kay to glare at him with a new heat.  Garak shook his head, how had this girl – child – survived so long in this world?  He reached down a hand and Kay took it, her smaller hand completely disappearing into his dark fist.  The Uruk hauled the girl to her feet, watching her as she brushed snow from her body.  Aragorn joined them, still ruefully rubbing his stomach.

            "You certainly know how to hurt a man, Kaylen," he said darkly.  She smiled at him, much too sweetly.

            "You're just lucky I have bad aim, Aragorn, I was aiming for lower," she returned then stalked away from both of them to join the others. Aragorn winced, his hand reflexively moving down to cover his groin.  Garak coughed, covering up his laugh.   Aragorn glared at the Uruk, and they both rejoined the rest of their group.  

*

            The hike up the mountain was treacherous, a snowstorm gathered and blew into their faces.  Aragorn and Boromir were forced to carry the hobbits, and Legolas used his elven gifts to walk ahead on top of the snow.  Gandalf used his staff to widen the path for those after him.  Garak was the last in their line, behind Gimli and Kay.  There was a sheer drop-off to their right, and an icy rock wall to their left.  

            Kay stuck close to the wall, glancing warily at the cliff.  Garak moved along with confidence and almost the agility of an elf.  He didn't seem the least bit concerned by the snow and ice.  Suddenly, Kay's foot hit an icy spot and she slipped, falling toward the cliff.  She cried out and the whole company halted, and watched in horror as the girl slid closer and closer to the cliff edge.  Garak's large hand grabbed her by her shirt, pulling her back from the edge.  Kay was shaking with fear and shock, and Garak pulled her against his large body.  She stood there, shivering against him for a few minutes, clutching at his tattered shirt.  

            "Are you alright?" he asked her.  The girl nodded, but did not release the Uruk.  Garak didn't even think about the strangeness of this picture, instead pulled her even closer.  "What is it?" he asked.

            "Heights," she said, her voice shaking.  "I hate heights." Garak sighed, the sound coming out as a growl.  Kay flinched, but did not pull away from him.  The Uruk looked up at the others, shrugging.

            "You'll have to carry her, we cannot afford anymore delay!" Aragorn called back to him.  Garak nodded and scooped the girl into his arms, just like before.  She didn't even say a word in protest, which scared him.  Was she hurt?  Did she injure herself when she fell on the ice?  Garak looked down at her face.  Kay's eyes were screwed shut, and her small hand still clutched his tunic.  Once settled, the fellowship continued a ways until Legolas stopped them.

            "There is a foul voice on the air," he said.  Gandalf listened closely; over the howls of the wind there was a deep voice, speaking ancient and powerful words.  Garak heard it too, and growled; he knew who it was.  

            "It's Sarumon!" cried the wizard.  He stepped onto the snow beside the elf, lifting his staff.  Strange words came from his lips as the two wizards battled each other, but in the end, it was the fallen wizard that won out.  Lightning cracked above them, striking the mountain.  Tons of snow and ice fell, bearing down upon the fellowship.  Legolas hauled the wizard back, so he would not be pushed off the ledge.  In seconds they were covered, Garak shielding Kay from the brunt of the assault.  

            Once the avalanche stopped, they dug themselves out, gasping for air.  Garak pulled Kay out of the snow by her collar.  She coughed and nodded her thanks to the Uruk, before she checked on the hobbits.  Garak blinked at her.  She didn't even seem concerned for herself, he thought as she carefully checked over each halfling, staring with Pippin for any injury.  She takes care of everyone else, before herself.  Garak shook his head at this thought.  When he was with his kind, no one cared about anyone but himself.  The strong survived and the weak were pushed to the side, it was a life built on strength.  If you were not strong, you died.  Kay went against everything he once was and believed in.  Garak found himself admiring the girl, what was her blood doing inside him?

            No one had been hurt in the avalanche and Boromir insisted that they turn back and take the Gap of Rohan toward Gondor.  That path brought them too close to Isenguard and was quickly disputed.  The dwarf offered to take them through the Mines of Moria, where his cousin Balin ruled.  Gandalf seemed hesitant to go through the Mines, but turned the decision over to Frodo.  The Ringbearer decided on the Moria path.  The fellowship turned around and headed back down the mountain.  As they neared the base, the snow tapered off.

            "That's so strange, the storm seems to be centralized, like it was focused just up there," mused Kay.  Garak growled low and angry, causing Kay to look up at him.

            "It was Sarumon's doing," he said.  "He sent the snow storm to hinder us and caused the avalanche."  Kay gritted her teeth, glaring at nothing in particular.

            "If I ever get my hands on that son of a bitch, I will not give any guarantees on his life," she said.  Garak chuckled, evilly.

            "A human after my own heart," he rumbled.  Kay half-smiled up at him and they continued toward Moria in companionable silence.  

**A/N – what do you think so far??  Review me and tell!  Should I go on or give up?**


	7. Separated

Chapter 7

Separated 

            While the fellowship took break for midday, Kay decided to ask Gimli about Moria, since they were headed there.  The dwarf looked at the girl like she was crazy but answered her questions.

            "Moria, is a great mine but also a dwarven city.  Our forefathers made it during the First Age.  Now, my cousin Balin rules there," he said.

            "But what do they mine?" asked Kay.

            "Mithril, the most precious metal in Middle-Earth. It is lightweight, but so hard, nothing can break it," Gimli dipped his hand into his pouch and pulled out a beautifully crafted bracelet.  "I made this when I was still young, it's a bit flawed," he said, frowning at the piece of silver.  "I made a better one for my mother, she wears it now," he continued with a smile.  The dwarf handed the bracelet to the girl and she handled it with great care.  Kay examined the jewelry closely, turning it with her fingers.

            "Its so light!" she whispered in awe.  Gimli smiled at her fascination.  Kay looked up at him.  "Flawed?!  This is beautiful, Gimli!  I have never seen anything like it, the things we have where I come from are nothing like this," she said handing it back to Gimli.  He shook his head.

            "No, keep it, I have others," he said.  Kay blinked in surprise.           

            "I – I couldn't…" she started but Gimli cut her off with a wave of his hand.  

            "Nonsense!" he took the bracelet from her, pressing a hidden clasp and the circlet popped open.  Gimli took Kay's arm in his callused hand and fixed the silver around her forearm.  With a click it clasped once more.  Kay brought her arm up to her face, her eyes wide.  Gimli looked thoughtful.  "Hm, that's funny," he said thoughtfully.  Kay looked at him, confused.

            "What is?" she asked.  Gimli stared into her eyes, suddenly very serious.

            "I made this many years ago, one of my first pieces.  Its flaw was that is never fit anyone's arm, not even my own, no matter how skinny or large, it was either too tight or too loose," he said.  "It may be I made it with you in mind…" he added thoughtfully.  Kay blushed, stammering.  Gimli laughed.  "No matter, consider it my gift to you, as a thank you for the many laughs and cheery nights you brought," he patted her arm.  Kay smiled and threw her arms around the dwarf, pressing a kiss to his cheek.  Now it was Gimli's turn to blush.  Kay pulled back, her eyes sparkling and dancing.

            "Thank you so much, Gimli, no one has ever given me something like this!" she said.  Gimli grumbled and muttered under his breath, awkwardly patting her arm again.  Kay laughed again, seeing she had made him uncomfortable.  

            Garak watched all this happen; careful not to make it obvious he was watching her.  Kay and Gimli sat for a while longer talking about Moria and other dwarven cities.  They were joined by the hobbits who were interested as well.  Garak sat away from the group, thinking.

            What was that girl's blood doing to him, inside.  He felt different, like he was changing.  Feelings he never felt and frightened him kept springing up inside and it confused the Uruk.  An Uruk-hai was not supposed to feel these things, not feel anything at all except the thrill of the kill and the lust for blood.  At first he **had** wanted her blood, to taste it again, but that feeling passed quickly.  Now he was finding himself thinking about her more and more often, not her blood.  About how she fought, why she had saved him, her smile….

            Garak shook his head, clearing it of those thoughts.  He cursed himself inwardly, for allowing such weakness.  She was a human girl, barely more than a child.  He – he was a monster, just as the elf had said in the beginning.  Yet even when everyone was against him, Kay stood by him, defended him against her companions, her friends.  He felt himself more drawn to the girl than ever before, by her charm, her spirit, her smile…

            He kicked himself in his mind, trying to banish the thoughts of the girl – that **impossible** girl! – from his mind.  Footsteps to his right and a voice made this now impossible.

            "Garak, we're heading out," Kay said.  Then, looking closer at the Uruk.  "Is everything alright?" she asked.  Garak growled menacingly.

            "Everything is fine, girl, and I do not see where it is any of your business whether I am fine or not!" he said, glaring down at her from his superior height.  Something clenched inside making him immediately regret his words.  Kay flinched, not expecting the outburst.  It seemed like the Uruk and her were getting along better, at least she thought they were.  Her eyes widened and she stepped back from him.  Seeing her fear, Garak wanted to reach out to her, tell her that he didn't mean it, to hold her again… He kept himself still. "I do not see why you keep insisting on being by my side, on talking with me.  Was there some sort of sign?  Did I ever insinuate that I wanted your company?  I do not think so, **girl**, so why don't you go back to your little friends and leave me in peace with my own thoughts!" he nearly roared.  Kay was now almost cowering away from him.  She looked hurriedly away from him, taking a few deep breaths before meeting his dark gaze again.  

            "Well, excuse me for being concerned, **Garak**, its generally what friends do, they look out for each other, but I guess you wouldn't know that, would you.  And you never will if you keep acting like an arrogant little prig!"  Were those tears in her eyes?  "No, I expect you'll just go through life with that high-and-mighty routine, but if you ever decide to join the real world, you know where you can find me: with considerate and kind people, real friends." She spun away from him, jogging till she caught up with Legolas, walking beside the elf.  

            Garak blinked, what had just happened?  He followed at the back of the fellowship, alone.  He watched Kay walk ahead of him, she and the elf talked in low voices, once or twice he looked back at Garak with an angry look, but it only lasted for a second.  Legolas put an arm around Kay's shoulders, pulling the girl to him, soft sounds of crying reached Garak's ears.  Why did he feel so bad?  This was nothing new to him, but why did he feel jealous?  That should be **him** holding Kay in his arms, not the elf!  Whoa!  Where did that come from?  Garak shook his head, but he still felt odd about what he had said to the girl, was it remorse?  Uruks can't feel sorry, they are never sorry!  So, why did he want to run up to her, tear the girl from the elf's arms, hold her and apologize till his throat hurt?

            Finally, as he watched, Kay nodded to something the elf had said and wiped her face, under her eyes.  She pulled from his embrace, smiling up at him.  They walked along that way, with Garak in the back, alone.  He had always been alone, even since he awoke in the dungeons of Orthanc.  So, why did it hurt so much now?

*

            The fellowship had covered much ground that day, finding a spot to camp and rested their sore feet.  They were still another day and a half from Moria.  No one spoke to Garak and Kay stayed well away from him, sitting beside Merry and Pippin at supper.  

            Gandalf and Aragorn spoke in low voices about their choice of road, but he paid them little mind.  What had happened between him and Kay earlier still nagged him in the back of his mind.  He was about to get up and go over to the girl, when a sound from the surrounding forest made him draw his blade.  Apparently the others had heard it as well, for they had their weapons ready as well.  Suddenly, orcs erupted from the foliage, much more than before, nearly a hundred.  Garak roared and charged head first into their midst.  The battle lasted for a long time, and no one seemed to be winning.  The hobbits fought valiantly with their long knives, Kay with her short sword.  The elf loosed many arrows, felling the creatures as they charged.  But the orcs just kept coming, there seemed to be no end to them. 

            A cry behind him made Garak turn.  Three orcs had disarmed Kay and one bashed her over the head with the butt of his sword.  Garak roared in rage, fighting with a new fury.  But there was just too many of them, and he watched helplessly as the girl was picked up and carried away by the creatures into the dark.  While he was distracted an orc managed to cut him with its blade.  This only served to fuel his rage more.  He beheaded the orc then put his sword into the fray with the others.  Finally, they seemed to be dying down, many bodies littered the ground, but none where of the fellowship.  The rest of the orcs ran off into the dark, screeching and howling.  The fellowship was left alone to assess their wounds.  No one was hurt too badly, except for a few cuts and bruises.  But their loss was more than a physical wound.

            "They have taken Kaylen," said Aragorn in a low voice.  The hobbits gasped and looked among themselves, Pippin even started to cry.  Legolas grabbed his bow.

            "We must go after her!" he cried, but Aragorn caught his arm.

            "And risk the Ring falling into their hands?  No, Legolas we must go on, no matter how I loathe to do so, Kay would not have wanted us to deviate from our quest," he said.  Garak growled low in his throat.

            "Then continue with your quest, I will go after the girl," he said.  Legolas spun around to face him; his fair face was contorted in anger.

            "Haven't you done enough to her?!" he cried.  Garak growled and with lightning fast movement had the elf by the collar of his tunic, holding the slim body up in the air.

            "I never meant her harm, I don't know what came over me earlier.  I was going to apologize right before the orcs attacked, I'll have you know," and he dropped the elf unceremoniously on his backside.  "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a trail to follow," and he turned his back on the fellowship.  

            "Wait!"  Aragorn's voice stopped him in his tracks.  The man reached his side, and with a moment's hesitation reached out and touched his arm.  "I know about today, and I do not approve of your treatment of her," Garak growled warningly, but the man continued.  "She was the one who showed you kindness beyond any belief, and you threw it in her face.  But, I believe that you want to make it up to her," the man's eyes softened.  "If you do find her, and she is alive, take her to Rivendell, I trust you know where that is," Garak nodded.  "Good, she'll be taken care of there, by my foster father. She really likes you, Garak, she put her faith in you because she saw something worth saving in you, don't let her down," he said this last too low for the others to hear and Aragorn extended his hand to the Uruk.  Garak looked down at the proffered hand, and then grasped it with his own, squeezing briefly.  Garak nodded and then ran off in the direction the orcs went with Kay.

            Aragorn returned to the fire with the others.  Legolas joined him as did Gandalf, the Ranger knew what the elf would say.

            "Aragorn, was that wise, he hurt her very badly today and I don't think…" Aragorn cut him off with a wave of his hand.  

            "I believe that Kay knew what she was doing when she saved him, he will save her, or die trying," he said.  Gandalf nodded, sagely.

            "Yes, there is a special bond between the two of them, and neither are aware of it yet and the means it came to be," said the wizard.  "Even if we do not see those two again, I feel we can expect an… interesting outcome for their tale," there was a strange sparkle in the old man's eyes.  Aragorn looked at him quizzically, but Gandalf just shook his head and took another puff of his pipe.  

            Whatever was to happen to Kay and Garak were now out of their hands.  The quest to destroy the Ring was still theirs, however.  And so, they would continue, but their minds would always look back to the girl who dropped from the sky and the creature she brought into the light. 

            **The story will continue, with Kay and Garak's tale, no more fellowship.  Sorry, peeps! ­^_^  Please keep reading for more, tell me what you think!**


	8. Notes!

Notes

Well, finals are upon me, and the pressure of school and work is weighing me down.  But don't fear, I shall continue to write this fic and my others.  It may take me a bit longer to update, 'cause I have to study and all that, ya know.  

Rabid Locust:  thanks for the compliments, I really appreciate it!! Keep those reviews coming! It is kinda Beauty and the Beast theme, aint it?! ^_^

BoromirsBabe: Wow!  Thanks, hon., I will try to write more soon, don't be sad!

Debby: I am glad you stuck with me; I hope it will become even better as the story progresses.  Garak isn't really "human", so to speak, but he is slowly becoming not so "evilish".  Thanks a lot!

Cat: AHH!!! Don't hurt the author!! I am going to write more soon, I promise!! *hides in dark corner, protecting lap-top*  and thank the Purple Badgers for me ^_^

Hermione Eveningfall:  Hehe, thanks luv, hope all is well with you, keep checking back for more!  Hey, at least I can broaden my horizons of literature!  ~_^  take care, hon!

Weirdlet:  yah, I thought it might be interesting to try this subject.  I am glad u like it.  Yah it was a bit awkward in the first chappie, that's b/c I wrote chapter 2 first and then had to come up with a beginning and how to bring Kay into the story! HA!! It was very interesting. But thanks for reviewing!

Please keep checking back for more, I hope to post again in the next few days.

Don't stop Dreaming!!!

~Authoress (hehe, yah)


	9. The Rescue

Chapter 8

**The Rescue**

            'This has got to be a nightmare,' Kay thought.  She sat in the cold, damp cave, her clothing torn, hanging in strips from her body.  The girl huddled close to the cold stone, hugging her knees.  Kay's eyes darted around in the shadows, trying to see the creatures she knew where close.  She had woken from unconsciousness not too long ago, only to find herself the captive of orcs.  The girl was frightened, hurt and wet.  The creatures pawed at her body, raking their claws across her skin.  She screamed, more than once if her fragile mind remembered correctly.  

            They had left her alone for a while, probably attending to other things.  Kay didn't understand why they hadn't killed her.  Orcs almost never took prisoners, so said Aragorn.  She couldn't understand why they had taken her and not just killed her right off.  

            Unfortunately for her, she might wish that she **were** dead, if she knew what they were saying about her in the darkness.  

            It had been the better part of two hours since she awoke; she shivered, half in fear, half in cold.  The others must think her dead, so they will not come after her.  'Good' she thought, 'they have the quest to finish, I am not even supposed to be here.  They'll be better off without me.'  Something brushed her foot, and she cried out.  This attracted the attention of the orcs.  

            One of them scuttled up to the girl, she cringed back against the stone, praying it would swallow her up.  Other joined the first, they leered and drooled at her, and suddenly, Kay knew what they were after, why they didn't kill her.  A new energy swelled up inside her and she caught hold of a stone.  She threw it at one of the orcs, causing him to fall.  She found more stones, casting them at the creatures, but there were too many of them.

            Clawed hands caught hold of her arms and legs, she fought them, screaming in rage and fear.  They hands tore at her clothing, her jeans tearing like paper under their assault.  More than once she felt their claws rip her skin, blood flowed free.  Kay screamed and kicked out trying her best to get away, but there was no escape.  Two held her down while the others continued to tear her clothing.  The girl cried.

            Suddenly, a roar erupted from somewhere in the cave, and the orcs looked up in shock.  A huge figure emerged from the shadows, bearing down upon them, knocking the orcs away like they were flies.  Some attacked the newcomer, but they were sliced apart cruelly by a wicked, curved blade.  Kay lay upon the stone ground, shivering in shock and fear. The orcs who held her, released their hold to run, but the huge figure neatly severed their heads from their bodies.  Kay flinched as they hot, black blood splattered on her face.  The edges of her vision darkened, and she couldn't see the face of the newcomer.  A huge arm caught her up, and she was pressed against a firm body, cradled in one arm like a doll.  The person held her tightly, almost enough to hurt.  There was another earsplitting roar; it came from the one holding her.  

            More orcs gathered at the mouth of the cave, wielding weapons.  Kay barely registered all of this as she was quickly losing consciousness again.  She felt the one holding her move off at a run, using his blade against the orcs in their way.  There was something feral about the way he fought, wild.  Also, right before oblivion took hold, Kay registered a peculiar scent: leather, sweat and something darker, yet familiar.  Kay lost her hold on the world, just before she could place it.

*

            Garak had tracked the orcs to a small cave, most were camped outside, fires lit and the foul creatures milled about.  He hid in the bushes not far away, watching.  This may or may not be the ones who took Kay; there were many orcs about these days.  He sniffed the air, hoping to detect the girl's scent, but there was no such luck.  All he could smell was the foulness of his lower cousins, he growled.  

            When Garak thought about what those creatures could be doing to Kay, bile rose in his throat.  The girl was so innocent, untouched, unspoiled.  She was a rarity.  

            Suddenly, a frightened cry split the air, and Garak jumped to his feet, before he knew it he was running toward the cave.  The orcs saw him coming and readied their weapons.  Garak felt his old instinct to fight and kill rise up inside him, and he let it.  He drew his own sword, cutting through their masses with ease, and he entered the cave.  In a far, dark corner there was a bunch of the creatures, huddled over a struggling, screaming figure.   White skin shone in the darkness, and a scent hit his nose: fear, pain, desperation, and a familiar scent of blood.  It was Kay's blood.  

            Garak roared in rage and charged them, he barely knew what he was doing as he cut through them with his sword.  He didn't stop until all of the creatures were lying dead at his feet.  Then, through a read haze of rage, he looked down at the small figure huddled there.  Kay's clothes were in tatters, it wasn't hard to tell that it was claws that had torn them.  Garak was able to come out of his blood rage enough to see that the girl was barely holding onto consciousness.  He bent and scooped her into his arms, holding her against his body with one arm, leaving his other free to use his blade.  

            With ease he cut his way through the massing orcs, and took off at a sprint into the forest.  The orcs wouldn't follow, they were not that stupid.  They had seen what he was, they would believe he wanted Kay for himself, and they would leave them alone.  Still, he wanted to get as far away from that place as he could.  He ran, re-sheathing his sword, an held the girl against his chest with both arms.  She felt so tiny against him, so frail.  He looked down at her face, streaked with dirt, blood and tears.  She was unconscious, that was for sure, but he needed to find a place where they would be safe before he could check for any wounds.  

            Soon he came upon a small clearing, near a spring that flowed from under a huge oak tree.  Kneeling, he laid his burden down on the soft grass, his dark eyes sweeping over her body.  He sighed when he saw no bad injuries, only cuts and bruises.  Her clothing barely covered her body; Garak tore off his cloak and wrapped it around the girl's small form.  He tore off a piece and dipped it into the stream.  When he touched to cloth to Kay's face, she jerked away from him, her face contorting in fear.  Garak removed his hand, surprised.  'She must be so afraid, she thinks she is still with the orcs,' he thought.  Garak took a few deep, calming breaths before reaching out again with a gentle, steady hand.  When he touched her skin again, she only flinched.  

            "Shh, its alright, your safe…" he whispered, his deep, bass voice not so harsh as it usually was.  It surprised him, how gentle he was with the girl, he was never like this, it was against everything he was!  But he wasn't who he was, not anymore.  This girl had seen to that, from the moment she had given him her blood to help him Garak was changing.  He sighed, almost forlornly; there was nothing he could do about it, so why bother worrying.  Perhaps it wasn't as bad as he thought, he hadn't wanted to be an Uruk-hai in the first place, and perhaps this was a way for him to have a second chance.  Kay always talked about second chances; it was this girl who had given him **his **second chance.

            Garak washed the girl's face, clearing all traces of blood, dirt and tears from her skin.  She shivered and he noticed that they still had a good bit more of night to get through.  He should stay awake and watch out for any orcs about.  He sat against the tree, beside the spring.  His sharp eyes darted about the forest, watching for anything that might threaten the girl with him.  A sudden whimper caught his attention and he looked down at Kay.  She tossed in her sleep, her brow furrowed and her eyes darted under her eyelids.  She shivered in the cold night air.  

            Garak felt that familiar tug in his chest, which happened whenever the girl was around him.  A thought struck him then:  is it possible that he might have a heart?  After his many years of torment and darkness, could a heart still beat in his bosom?  Is he still capable of feelings?  Kay whimpered and curled into a fetal position.  Garak instinctually gathered the girl into his arms, holding her on his lap, his arms around her small, shivering body.  She calmed and rested her head against his chest, so like how she did before when she was hurt.  Garak sighed, somewhat feeling contented.  Kay was safe; she was with him.  Now, he just had to make sure they both stayed that way.  Garak rested back against the hard bark, holding the girl securely in his embrace.  It is that way that forest watched over them, the last of the great powers in nature.  The spirits sent their spells to send the Uruk to sleep.  The great oak wrapped the two in branch and leaf, hiding them from all sight.  And so they slept that night, demon of the darkness and a human child full of light, tied together by blood and destiny.  

**A/N – how did u like it?  It's not done yet! *evil laughter* keep checking back for more, I hope to conclude this in a few more chappies!  REVIEW!!**


	10. Confessions

Chapter 9

Confessions 

            Garak awoke to sunlight hitting his face, filtering through the trees above him.  He didn't remember falling asleep, but he felt better since he did.  Kay slept on, snuggled in his cloak and nestled on his lap.  She looked far better than she had the past night, her skin was not so pale and her breathing was regular.  Garak felt his arms bring to tingle, he had lost feeling through the night.  Groaning softly he tried to shift under Kay's weight without waking her.  But as soon as he moved, the girl sighed and stirred, her eyes blinking open and catching his gaze.  

            They stared at each other for a while, neither speaking.  After a time, Garak coughed uncomfortably and turned away from her eyes.  Kay finally noticed where she had slept the night.  

            "Garak?"

            "Yes?"

            "Why am I on your lap?" an uncomfortable silence.  

            "You were cold," the lame reply.  Kay shrugged.

            "Ok," she said.  The girl untangled herself from the Uruk's arms and stood, still wrapped in his cloak.  She looked around their surroundings.  Garak stood as well, watching her for any sign of pain or weakness.  But the girl seemed physically fine; she turned to face him again.  "How did I get here?  Where are the others?" she asked.  Oh shit.

            'She doesn't remember her time with the orcs,' he thought.  Garak debated whether or not he should tell her the truth, but he figured the memory would return sooner or later.  Better he tell her now, so he can help her bear the weight of the painful memory.  He looked at her seriously.

            "Kay, do remember the battle with the orcs?  How they took you?" he asked, carefully keeping his voice and expression calm.  Kay was silent for a time, her eyes distant.  Suddenly, her whole demeanor changed, her eyes became darker, and she shuddered once before collapsing to the ground.  She covered her faces with a hand, the other was balled into a fist.  Garak remembered the state he had found her and a thought made him choke.  Had they –?  

            The Uruk knelt down beside her, slowly placing a large, dark hand on her shaking shoulder.  He spoke in a low, calming voice, one he would use when calming a frightened animal.  "Kay, did they – they didn't – to you…?" he couldn't bring himself to speak the atrocity that he was thinking of.  Kay shook her head, not removing her hand from over her eyes.  Garak sighed inwardly.

            "No," she choked out, "No, they didn't get a chance to, but I'm sure they would have if not…" she stopped, suddenly, thinking back to that time.  She looked up at Garak.  "It was you," she whispered.  "It was you who saved me, you killed all of those orcs, taking me out of that horrible place."  Garak nodded, solemnly.  She suddenly threw herself into his arms; he put them around her, not thinking about what he was doing.  "Why?  You were the last person I thought would rescue me," she said.  Garak nodded, remembering the argument they had had.  

            "I was going to apologize, but then the attack came," he said.  "The others had to continue on the quest, I came after you."  Garak paused and pulled away a bit, looking down into the girl's face.  "Kay, I **am** sorry for what I said to you earlier, yesterday.  I do not know what came over me," he paused.  "Actually, I do." Kay looked up at him, expectantly and he continued.  "Its strange, every time that I am near you I feel an odd tugging in my chest," he put a hand on his chest, over his heart.  "I always believed that my heart was dead, that I could not feel anymore, but over the past days since I joined you, I feel like it is coming alive again."  Garak didn't know why he was saying all of this, but Kay was watching him with her wide, beautiful eyes, so he decided to just continue.  "I don't understand it, and sometimes if frightens me, these feelings I have.  I have not felt them before, at least not in this life.  Sometime, it feels like I am beginning to remember a part of me that was forgotten, buried under all of my pain and torment.  At first I didn't know why this was happening and then it occurred to me," he paused, looking into the girl's eyes.  She nodded, urging him to continue.  "You," was all he said.

            "Me?"  she asked, surprised, pulling back some.   Garak nodded.

            "When you gave me your blood to heal me, that night after the fight with Ungar, I began feeling the change then.  It was **your blood**; it was different than anything else I had ever tasted, because it was given freely and with good intentions.  No one had ever done that for me, and you would always defend me, against your friends, even.  You treated me like I was a normal person, not a monster.  I didn't understand why, and I still don't, but you gave me a chance to be something better than I was.  You helped me, healed me, even at the cost of your friends you stood with me.  You had faith in me, and I foolishly threw that in your face," he ended with a growl.  Kay looked down and nodded.

            "I have to admit, that took me by surprise," she said.  "I thought we were beginning to become close, then **that** happened, and I thought everything I had tried to do was for naught."  Garak shook his head, and reached out one dark hand.  Gently, he tipped Kay's chin up to meet his eyes.  She didn't look away, but stared intently into his dark, piercing eyes, seeing the change in the Uruk.  

            "No, it was because I was afraid, just being around was causing me to feel things that were new and strange to me.  I didn't mean to push you away, but I had to.  I needed to come to terms with what was going on inside of me; I needed to be alone to do that.  I wanted nothing more than to take you right then and say I was sorry, that I hadn't meant it, but I needed time.  All of this was new to me, I hoped you would understand." His hand remained, cupping her chin.  Kay took a big breath and spoke.

            "And, do you understand now?" this was a whisper.  Garak could feel the girl shaking slightly under his hand, but by the look in her eyes, it was not from fear.  Garak nodded.

            "Yes, your blood changed me, inside.  I no longer feel the blackness coursing through my veins.  It helped me to return, at least partially to what I once was, a long time ago…" his voice trailed off, and he shook his head.  "Not only did your blood heal me and change me, it formed a connection between you and me, I felt it every time you were near.  I couldn't seem to get you out of my head, every look, every wave, laugh or smile you made just caused a whole bunch of feelings and thoughts to run through me." Garak lowered his voice.  "Now I understand, and have accepted the changes.  But there are things that the blood have nothing to do with," he added.  Kay looked confused and he continued.  "Now that we are here, and you are safe I think I can safely say that you have truly brought my heart back to life.  Not just physically, but emotions and…" he stopped, unable to put to words what he was thinking, or feeling.  Kay reached up and took his hand with her own, holding it gently.  Garak looked at their hands, her white, small one, holding his black, large one.  

            "Just say what you feel, don't think about the words," she advised, softly smiling at him.  Garak nodded.

            "I want to protect you, from anything that would do you harm.  Seeing you in that cave with the orcs, I wanted nothing more than to kill them all for you, but I knew I had to get you out of there first.  I want to hold you, talk with you, watch you laugh and smile in the sun.  I want to be with you," he said this last in his low, rumbling voice.

            Kay looked up at the being before her, smiling.  Aragorn and Legolas were wrong, this was not a monster, he was a person, and he had feelings.  He had emotions just like she did.  Garak was no longer the cruel, cynical, and horrible creature he was made to be.  He was just Garak, himself and maybe something a little more, something that he used to be.  Kay nodded up at him, then rose up on her knees, still holding his hand.  She looked directly into his eyes as she spoke.

            "I think I know what you mean," she answered, in a soft whisper.  Then Garak did something unexpected.  He smiled.  Not the leering, sarcastic grin he used to do, but a real smile.

            "You were the first person to look upon me without turning away with disgust, and after a time I came to admire the way you faced any challenge head-on, and protected the halflings without any regard to your own safety.  Gandalf was right, you are amazing," he said.  Kay blushed turning away.  Garak chuckled, deep in his chest.  "We should move on, Aragorn told me to take you to Rivendell, it will take almost a week to get there," he stood, pulling the girl to her feet with him.  She pulled his cloak more tightly around her shoulders, and then he remembered that her own clothes were still in tatters.  "I don't have any clothing to give you, but…wait a moment, hand me the cloak."  Kay did so and he carefully unraveled a part of it, taking out the thread.  Using a small skinning knife, he fashioned a crude needle from a twig.  He stitched the two sides of the cloak together, leaving some of it free at the bottom.  It looked like a long tube, a dress without sleeves. Garak held it up to Kay's body for a second, and then brought it back to him, he sewed the top, making it smaller, like the neckline.  Then he used his knife to cut two slits into it, one on either side.  When he was finished he held it up for Kay to see.  "Here, put it on," he tossed it to her.  It was big, but Kay got it on over her head, her head popping through the smaller opening in the top. She stuck her arms through the slits and turned for him to see.

            It was pretty big on her, but it would keep her warm.  Garak nodded his approval and stuck his knife back into his belt.  Kay sidled up to him, watching him with a small gleam in her eyes.  

            "I didn't know you sewed," she said with a slightly laughing tone.  Garak growled, but not unkindly.  

            "We had to make our own clothing, of course I can sew," he said stiffly.  Kay giggled, and he looked at her.  It was the first time she laughed since he had rescued her. The sound made his heat feel lighter; the orcs hadn't touched her that deeply.  Good.

            They set out, northward, Kay trusting Garak to know where they were going.  Garak was careful to go slow enough that she could keep up, they walked in silence, only speaking ever so often to comment on something that was seen.  It was almost evening that Garak noticed that Kay was becoming slower and she was stumbling.  He decided to call it a day.  He found a well secluded clearing and gathered firewood.  Kay sat against a tree, watching him.  Soon Garak had a small fire going.  He turned to Kay.

            "I am going to see if I can find us some food.  Stay here," and he disappeared into the forest.  Kay sat where she was, now and again jumping at a sound.  The darkness settled in around her and she hugged her shoulders.  Night critters rustled around in the undergrowth.  A stick cracked behind her and Kay jumped to her feet.  Suddenly, she was taken back to the cave with the orcs.  She could see them in her minds eye, as they scuttled around in the darkness.  Kay looked side to side, her eyes darting around in the dark.

            "Kay?" a deep voice behind her made the girl cry out and turn.  Garak stood there, holding two dead rabbits in one hand.  The girl looked frightened, and he made as if to go to her, but she suddenly threw herself into his arms.  Garak was so startled that he dropped the rabbits to put his arms around her.  Kay was shaking so badly that he was afraid she might fall over.  Garak lifted her easily, bringing them both over to the fire.  He sat down holding her to him, allowing the fire to warm them both.  After a while, the tremors began to die down and Kay loosened her hold on him.  "Kay?  What is it?" he asked, softly.  The girl took a shaky breath before speaking.

            "It was like I was back with the orcs, it was so dark, and there were things in the dark making noises," she buried her head into his chest.  "I was so afraid," she whispered.  Garak sighed, one hand reaching up to stroke her hair, the other gently rubbing her back.  He didn't know that this would help, it just felt right.  

            "Shh, its ok, they can't hurt you, I wont let them.  You're safe now, don't worry," he murmured into her hair.  Slowly, she began to calm down until she finally sighed and looked up at him.  Both froze, staring into each other's eyes, so close.  Garak felt the familiar tug at his chest – heart, he reminded himself.  Out of pure instinct, Garak leaned down, slowly.  He could feel Kay's heartbeat quicken, her warm breath puffing against his tainted lips.  He saw her close her eyes, it seemed so natural, so real, so right….

            Garak stopped before his lips touched hers, pulling back.  Mentally he kicked himself for his lapse.  Kay was watching him, with a surprised look on her face.  So young, he thought.   She didn't need this, not now; it was too soon.  Gently, but firmly he put her on the ground, close to the fire.  He retrieved the rabbits, already skinned and put them on two sticks over the flames.  When they were thoroughly cooked, he took them off handing one to the girl, she took it gingerly, and they ate in silence.  

            As the fire died down, Garak lay down, Kay beside him.  Crickets and other night bugs chirped in the dark.  A few moments passed, then he felt a pressure against his side.  Turning, he saw Kay curled against him.  Frowning, he tried to pull away, but she grabbed his hand.  He caught her gaze and she pleaded with her eyes as much as her voice.

            "Please, I just want to know there is someone there, that **you** are there," she whispered.  Garak sighed, but nodded.  He opened his arms, and Kay crawled into them, snuggling against his chest.  Once again, they fell asleep holing each other.  


	11. Together in Blood, Heart and Soul

Alaskantiger – glad you found me!! Don't worry, my brain can always concoct more!

Rabid Locust – You've been such a loyal reader, thank you so much!! *hugs!* ^_^ yeah, chappies is a fun word I came up with one day…hehe…  *pokes at pile of goo*  hmm…hope goo can still read stories…  THANKIES!!!

Cat – Thank you!! Yeah, I like writing with emotions, its fun!  Red and gold sheep?  Eh, what ever works for ya ;)  I likes sheep…. 

Megami – yeah, didn't want to conform to convental Mary Sueish, I no like it!  Please check back for more!

LotR-FaNAtiC – thanks for the compliments, I am glad you like it!

Weirdlet – thanks!!  I am glad you are enjoying it so far, I am not sure **exactly** how I am going to end it, but it's a happy ending…I hope….lol!!  Thanks!

Frying Pan Girl – thanks for reviewing!

Chapter 10

Together in Blood, Heart and Soul 

            For the next three days the routine stayed the same, they walked during the day, resting briefly and sleeping at night, holding onto each other.  Garak made sure they had food and water; Kay kept finding firewood wherever they were.  At night they talked, about menial things.  Kay told Garak of her world, her home and he told her of things he remembered.  The Uruk refused to tell the girl of his time at Orthanc, it was just too horrible to say.  

            Once or twice, Garak could feel eyes on them, even as they traveled.  He wanted to get away, to go faster but he knew that the girl would not be able to keep up.  She was also tiring much faster as each day passed.  She had stumbled countless times, causing them to halt for a while.  It was on the third day that Garak felt the eyes closer than ever.

            "Kay, we need to move, now," he said in a low voice.  Kay, who was drinking some water, looked at him strangely.  She caught his wary look and her eyes darted around.  

            "Are we being followed?" she whispered.  Garak nodded.   "Ok, lets go."  They moved off at a fast walk, but Garak wanted to move faster.  Kay struggled to keep up with Garak's long strides.  Twilight was upon them and her eyesight was not as sharp as her companion.  Kay cried out as she tripped over a root that had grown out of the ground.  She skidded on her hands and knees, hissing as her skin was abraded.  Garak stopped, turning.  He took the girl under her shoulders, and lifted her.  But instead of placing her back on her feet, he lifted her to his back.  

            "Hey!" she cried, indignantly.  But before she could say anymore, Garak took off at a dead run.  His long bounds clearing rocks and fallen trees as if they were nothing.  He clasped his arms under her rump, her legs on either side of his broad back; she wrapped her arms around his thick neck.  "What are you doing?" she asked into his pointed, but crooked ear.  

            "We aren't getting anywhere with how slow you are going, we need to move faster.  I can't expect you to keep up with my pace, so I will carry you," he said simply.  "If we stay at this pace, it will take at least **two **weeks to get to Rivendell, when I said one I meant by how Uruks move," he added.  Kay frowned, but she knew he was right.  She decided that it would be better if she kept her mouth shut and let Garak do what he thought best, he knew more about this land and its inhabitants than she did.  

            "Who is following us?" she whispered.  Garak growled low in his throat, Kay took this to be not a good sign.

            "Wargs, the mangy beasts.  I've felt their eyes watching us for sometime, but they were confused.  They saw what I was, but say **you** with me.  I feel that they know my mind is not of my brethren.  Garak leapt over a log, Kay clasping her arms around him, her breath warming the black skin of his neck.  Garak forced himself to keep his mind on the situation at hand.  Garak felt the creatures moving closer, they were surrounded.  He halted suddenly, sliding Kay from his back.   Quickly he handed her his hunting knife, hoping it would be enough to protect the girl.  They stood back to back, and Garak unsheathed his blade.

            The attack came suddenly, the wargs leaping from the undergrowth growling and snarling.  Garak cut through them with his large sword, while Kay defended herself with the knife.  They seemed to be focused mostly on Garak, the most of them attacking the large Uruk.  Garak roared, angered and frustrated, no matter how he fought the beasts would not stay down.  

            A sharp pain in his right thigh made him howl in pain.  One warg had managed to get through his defenses and sunk its teeth into his flesh.  Kay saw the attack and sunk her knife deep into the animal's flank.  Garak pushed the pain aside and continued the fight.  Kay was infuriated, seeing what these beasts were doing to her companion and friend.  With a strangled cry she slashed another warg in the throat, her vision a red haze.  

            Then suddenly, it was over.  The carcasses of many wargs littered the ground, while others retreated into the dark.  Kay stood panting and clutching her bloodied knife.  Garak sheathed his blade and grabbed her hand.  

            "Move!" and they ran, needing to get farther away.  Garak felt his leg begin to throb and he knew that he was losing a lot of blood.  He could hear Kay gasping behind him but they couldn't stop, not yet.  They ran for a long time until dizziness swept over Garak and he stumbled, and fell to the ground.  Kay skidded to a halt and knelt beside the Uruk.  

            "Garak?  Garak what is it?  Are you hurt bad?" she asked, adrenaline still pumping in her veins.  Garak groaned and nodded.  His hand went down to touch his wounded leg.  Kay gasped at the horrible sight, dark blood poured from the punctures.  "Oh god…" she whispered in shock.  Garak's sight began to dim and he mumbled something incoherent.  Kay's visage appeared before him again.  "Hold on, Garak, I'm going to bind the wound," he felt her cool hand touch his forehead.  

            Kay ripped the cloak she used as a robe, making one long strip.  Using the knife she still clutched, she cut Garak's pant away from the wound.  Gently, she used another piece of cloth, wetted with water from their canteen to wash the area clean of dirt and blood.  She quickly bound the strip around the Uruk's large thigh, binding it tightly, but not so much as to cut off blood flow.  The pain took hold of Garak's mind, and he moaned, eyes rolling back into his head.  Kay grabbed his face between her two smaller hands, shaking him.  

            "Don't you dare die on me, Garak!" she said harshly, but he heard the concern behind her words.  "Stay with me, damn it, I wont let you go so easily." Her grip loosened and she stared into his dark eyes.  Barely he thought he saw tears welling up in her eyes, but he couldn't be sure, the pain and blood loss was loosening his grasp on the waking world.  "Garak, you have to stay with me, please," she was whispering now.  A few drops of something wet fell onto his face, it must have started to rain.  "Please, don't die…" her hands caressed his face, how could she touch him like that?   

            Suddenly, the hands left his face.  He was startled, but his vision was darkening again and he couldn't see the girl.  He faintly heard a hiss of pain, but it didn't register in his pain filled mind.  Then, he felt her hand behind his head, and something pressed at his lips.  **Blood.  **

            He smelled it, tasted it as it trickled between his horrible lips.  It filled his entire essence, and his unnatural hunger swept over him like a tidal wave.  His lips closed over the font of blood, sucking, drawing it into himself.  More wetness fell onto his face, sadly, like the blood.  Nothing else registered in his brain except for the blood, the world faded to nothingness.  His world contracted to just the simple act of drinking this blood.  The taste was **incredible**!  Like ambrosia, godly…like nothing he had ever…wait.

            He **had** tasted this before, it seemed like so long ago.  The taste: so pure, so good.  The scent brought images to his mind, sunlight, stars, and a smile.  A voice near to him came to his ears through the red mists.  

            "That's it, take all you need, just don't leave me, Garak…" it was familiar, a female voice.  He could hear the heart beat of the source of this lifeblood.  It was beating in time with his…how could this be?  Uruk's have no hearts; they were dead to all emotion and feeling.  And yet, he could feel it, thumping in his breast, like a caged bird wanting escape.  The other heartbeat was slowing.  The voice, becoming a whisper.  "Don't leave…" he recognized the voice; he **cared** about this person!  But who…  "Love you…."

            Kay!

            With a shout he tore away from the arm that was feeding him blood.  He was shaking, the pure, unspoiled blood pumping in his veins, almost burning him inside.  After a while, he returned mostly to himself, and he turned back.  Kay lay there, staring at him, her eyes half closed.  Her left arm was slashed, blood slowly flowing from the cut.  Suddenly, Garak knew what had happened.  

            "Oh no…" and he was at her side in an instant, cradling her limp body to his. Swiftly, he tore a piece from her cloak/robe, tying it around her own wound.  He pressed two fingers to her neck, feeling for a pulse.  There was one, it was weak, but getting stronger.  Good, he had pulled away in time.  After assessing that there was no more damage, Garak forced himself to look into the girl's eyes.  "I told you never to do that again," he whispered.  All the girl did was smile faintly up at him.

            "Couldn't let you die," she answered, her voice so soft, he had to lean down to hear her.  Garak shook his head.  

            "You don't know what you could have done, I could have drunk you dry!"  The smile never faded.  

            "At least you wouldn't be dead," she said.  Garak wanted to shake the girl, but settled for gripping her arms tightly.

            "But you would be," he answered.  "Do you think I could live after knowing I had done that?  Oh Kay…" he hugged her small body to him.  He felt wetness on his arm and looked down, Kay was crying, but she was still smiling.  Then he knew that it had not be raining at all, it had been the girl's tears falling onto his face.  This girl was so confusing!

            "Garak, I care for you, I had to do something," she said.  Garak just held her tighter, thoughts running through his mind.  He then felt something trickled down his cheek.  He lifted a hand and brought it to his face.  After catching the drop on his finger, he brought it to his lips.  It was salty, like Kay's tears.  He was crying.  Kay noticed this as well.  "Oh, Garak…" and she touched his cheek, brushing away the tears that had collected there.  

            "I am so confused, these feelings, I cant describe them, can't control them…" he said.  Kay smiled.

            "You don't have to understand them, Garak, and don't try to control them, its normal," she replied.  "I am tired, Garak, don't go dying on me, ok?" she asked, her eyelids drooping.  Garak nodded and watched attentively as the girl in his arms fell asleep.  Pretty soon he was feeling tired as well.  They should get to Rivendell by tomorrow evening, from there…who knew?

            Garak lay down, never letting go of the body he held.  He leg throbbed dully, but he didn't care, Kay was with him, more than just physically, but that thought was too complicated for his exhausted mind.  Garak drifted of into oblivion, holding the strange human girl that had somehow re-awoken his heart, and in the process managed to weave her way into it.

**A/N – What do ya think?? Good?  Bad?  Is the romance a good idea or not?  Never written like this before.  Heh…  Hope to have next chappie (yes, RL its "chappie"!) up by weekend!**


	12. Arival and Departure

Sorry for the late update, been busy with work now that I am on break, long long days of very hard labor at the farm!! Yes, I work on a farm, lol.  

Debby: thanks for reviewing! I likes elves, but I had trouble with them in this part.  You'll see…

Rabid Locust: No, no relation…lol, just abbreviated, sorry.  Yeah, now that u mention it, it is kinda like Beauty & the Beast.  Never written romance, hope it turns out good ^_^

Bettina: yeah, beginning was tough for me too!  Thanks for your comments!! I never realized Garak's name with DS9 – LOL!!  I used to watch that, and that was my fav. Chara! How appropriate! Thanks!!

Megami: I like the romance bit, but u'll see in this chappie, how things go for them!  Not a big fan of everything be all "peaches and cream" so, I like angst…heh…  Thanks for your comments!!

Weirdlet:  Hey, thanks, it's a new idea I wanted to try out, Uruks never get any attention and I felt bad for them *hugs Garak* ^_^

Boromir'sBabe: Yea!! You're back! *hugs BB* thanks for reviewing, *pokes at pile of hankies* hmm… Don't cry too hard, all will be well!! ^_~

Chapter 11

Arrival and Departure 

               From that night on, the wargs left them alone.  The two of them, Uruk-hai and human continued their trek to the Elven city of Imladris.  Garak's wound no longer troubled him, but Kay's still pained her though it was slowly healing with Garak's stitching.  Things said and done that night were pushed to the backs of both their minds, each thinking the other had forgotten.                

               "Garak, when will we reach Rivendell?" Kay asked as she walked beside her significantly larger companion.  He looked down at her, his eyes no longer dark, but a calmer dark gray.  His features too had softened he now looked less horrible and cruel.  He smiled softly at her.  

               "We should be there by this evening," he answered and the girl grinned.  Garak couldn't get over how young she seemed now and again; she was so mature during fights or when times were stressful.  He had to keep reminding himself that she had just barely reached her majority.  "Kay, how old are you?" he asked.

               "Eighteen," she said, cocking her head to one side.  "You?"  She returned.  Garak hesitated, thinking.  

               "I am not sure, really.  I was formed and brought to life in the dungeons of Orthanc only a few months ago.  Yet there are times when I can barely recall life before the darkness," he paused, his brow creasing.  

               "You mean that you can remember your life before you were made into an Uruk-hai?" Kay asked and he nodded.  

               "But only in vague flashes, in feelings, not direct memories.   I was always curious as to who I was before I came into darkness, my other past life.  I was always different from the others in that way, they served and fought without question, I always questioned.  I wondered what my true name was…" he faded off.  Kay walked beside him carefully studying his expression.  After a minute, Garak shook his head, returning to the present.  "It doesn't matter now," he said gruffly.  "I am who I am: Garak."

               "But you're not who you used to be!" Kay said, coming in front of him, halting the larger person.  She looked up into his eyes, trying to convey her point.  "You are different from the others, you said it yourself.  It may be that you can return to who you were, to a certain extent at least," she said.  Garak looked down at the girl before him, his lips set in a grim line. 

               "I am not as sure as you are, Kay.  Though I may be changed in thought and temperament, I am still an Uruk-hai, a creature of the darkness, a monster – OW!" he ruefully rubbed his arm where Kay had hit him, hard.  The girl had her hands balled into fists, her eyes sparked with anger.

               "Don't you ever say that again, Garak!  I mean it!  You are not a monster, or a creature.  You are a person, with feelings and a heart!" She hit his chest with both of her fists, though not to hurt, and left them there.  "We established that last night, you are not just an Uruk-hai, you are a real person, a decent person.  It doesn't matter what you look like on the outside, you feel the same emotions as any other human, hobbit or elf!  Don't you say that about yourself!  Don't you dare!"  By this time the girl was crying, tears streamed unheeded down her cheeks but she continued to stare with passion and fire into his own eyes.  

               Garak was startled; he hadn't known his words would cause such a reaction.  Kay bent her head, resting it against his broad chest.  

               "You are more than that, Garak, and you can become even more, you just have to try," she whispered.  Garak put his arms around her, following his instinct and what felt right.  They stood like this for an unmeasured amount of time, it could have been minutes, it could have been years, but it didn't matter to them.  For just that amount of time, they both felt complete.  Garak stroked the girl's short hair, letting it run through his large black fingers.  He became entranced by the texture of it, and the contrast of her dark blonde strands against his dark hand.  His fingers ran though its length, but he became startled when he saw his sharp, jagged nails.  He tensed and began to pull away, but Kay tightened her grip, refusing to let him go.  Garak sighed, defeated and settled to just holding her.  

               After a while he felt Kay relax, then she raised her head to look up at him.  She had to strain her neck, for she only came to his chest.  She smiled tiredly up at him and he gave a weak smile in return.

               "Is this how its going to be with us?  It seems we end everything in each other's arms," he said, jokingly.  Kay smiled a bit more, and snuggled closer to Garak's warmth.

               "You won't find me complaining," she said.  Garak shook his head, and then looked around.  It was becoming late; he wanted to reach Rivendell before this night.  Suddenly, there was a prickling on the back of his neck.  Garak tensed and Kay looked up again, confused.  She saw the wary look in his eyes.  "More wargs?" she whispered.  He nodded stiffly.

               "We are close to Rivendell if we go my way, I am going to carry you again, I will be able to outrun them," he said in a low voice.  Kay nodded her ascent.  In one swift move, Garak had the girl up in his arms and was off through the forest at a sprint.  Kay held onto his neck, closing her eyes, fear creeping up on her.  She could hear the howls of the horrid creatures echo through the trees, but Garak did not stop.  

               Suddenly, one snarling creature leapt out of the undergrowth at them.  Garak roared and knocked it away with one arm, transferring Kay to his other arm, like he had when taking her from the orcs.  He drew his sword without stopping, slicing the neck of a warg to his right.  They were trying to surround them again.  One leapt at them from in front.  Kay cried out in warning and Garak lifted his blade to defend.  

               But it fell with an inhuman wail just before it reached the; an arrow quivered in its neck.  Garak continued his run, more arrows shot around them, the wargs falling left and right.  A large weight fell against Garak's back causing him to stumble and fall.  He twisted so he wouldn't fall on the girl, but she fell from his grasp, skidding and rolling away, coming to a halt in front of a large tree.  Something snarled behind him and Garak swung his blade around, but the warg was already dead, three arrows sticking out of its side.  As more arrows flew, Garak crawled over to Kay, dragging his sword.  

               "Are you alright?" he asked above the howls.  She nodded, though fear shone in her eyes.  

               "Who is shooting?" she asked.  Garak peered up into the boughs of the trees, just barely catching a glimpse of a camouflaged figure pulling and releasing an arrow.

               "Elves, they are elves, we must have made it to the borders of Rivendell," he grinned.  Kay smiled.  She could hear voices now; the wargs were either dead or retreating into the forest.  They spoke in the same musical language that Legolas and Aragorn used sometimes.  Garak sighed heavily.  "You are safe now," he breathed.  The voices now were urgent.  

               Suddenly, Garak heard the distinct whistle of a shaft heading his way and brought up his sword to deflect it.  Kay gasped.  The elves were shouting something in their native tongue to each other.  Another arrow came, hitting the earth to Garak's right, another to his left.  He growled, glaring up into the trees.

               "Why are they shooting at us?" Kay asked.  Garak looked down at her again. 

               "Not at **us**, at **me**!"  he said with a growl.  More arrows came, most striking the ground around them, but one or two grazed his shoulders and arms.  Garak hissed in pain.

               "Stop it!  He is a friend!  Stop firing!" Kay cried up into the trees.  The voices shouted something back, but she couldn't understand them.  The arrows continued to fall.  Garak caught sight of a few shadowy figures making their way to them.  They would kill him; they thought it was trying to hurt Kay.

               "Kay, I must go, they can't understand us!" he said.  Kay caught his eyes, her own wide.  She shook her head.

               "No," she whispered.  Garak sheathed his sword, hissing again as another arrow grazed his shoulder.  

               "I have to go!  They will kill me without a second thought!" he gripped the girl's shoulders.  The elves called something again.  "Kay!  I **will** come back!  I promise, I will return to you!  You will be safe here; I will come back.  Some day, I will!" he said fervently.  Kay shook her head, her entire body shaking with emotion.  "I promise, Kaylen, I will find you again!  I love you!" and he pressed his lips to hers, firmly.  But it only lasted a second as an arrow struck him full in the shoulder.  Garak roared in pain.  

               "No! Garak!" Kay screamed.  He looked at the girl one last time, then, with pain in his eyes, he leapt up and ran off into the darkness.  Kay was left there, on the cold ground.  She looked at her hand; Garak's leather gauntlet had come off in her palm.  She clutched it as one would a lifeline.  

               It began to rain.

               "Garak…" she whispered, but no one answered her.  She looked off into the darkness, searching for any sign of her companion, but there was none.  The arrows had ceased their flying and the forest was silent.  Kay sat there, shivering as the rain soaked through Garak's cloak.  The rain mixed with her tears.  "GARAK!!!" she screamed.  

               Stumbling, she got to her feet, and began to run after him.  She tripped and fell into the mud.  "Come back…" she whispered, tears choking her words.  

               The Rivendell elves jumped lightly to the ground from where they had been perched in the trees.  They gathered their arrows that were salvageable, while one with dark hair walked lightly over to the fallen girl.  He knelt beside her, reaching out and touched her shoulder.  She spun on him, startled.  When Kay saw who it was, anger like a roaring fire filled her eyes.  Kay hit him with her fists, though it did little more that startle him. 

               "You bastard! He was my friend!" she screamed beating at the elf's chest, fruitlessly.  Finally, he grabbed her wrists in a tight grip, but she struggled against him.  "I hate you!!"  The elf didn't know what to do and called out to his comrades.  After a while Kay's strength died and she slumped against the elf.  He was whispering strange words in elvish to her, but she didn't understand them, nor did she care.  Something was wrapped around her shoulders, but it didn't register in her blank, cold mind.  She was devoid of any emotion, and she just stared out into the dark, through the rain.  Kay did not struggle when she was lifted and placed on a horse, nor did she speak a word when a strong arm wrapped around her middle.  She felt the beast under her begin to move swiftly, but she just continued to stare, tears still running unchecked down her face.  

               It felt like a part of her was missing, a huge void in her heart.  

               _~I will come back! ~_  Garak's voice came to her mind, as if on a wind.  _~I promise, Kaylen! I will find you again! ~_  "I hear you…"  _~I love you…~ _ "Garak…" and she succumbed to the dark wave of oblivion that pulled her down.  He had said it, he said it, he said it…

*

               Lord Elrond ran down the steps of the Last Homely House, when he saw three of his border patrol riding swiftly to the city.  The elf in the lead held a figure on his horse.  As they neared, the elf lord saw it was a human, though they were covered in mud and wearing a cloak, sewed crudely up to serve as a shift.  It was hard to tell the gender, for they had short hair.  The lead ride trotted up to him and dismounted, pulling the human down with him, holding them in his arms.

               "My lord, we saved her from an Uruk-hai and a band of wargs, she may not be right in mind.  She attacked me when I came to her, I …think… she called me a 'bastard'," said the elf.

               "Is she injured, Gwalhir?" asked Elrond.  The elf shook his head.

               "I do not think so, sir, though her arm is bandaged, it looks to be healing.  I think she may be in shock, the creature kissed her before he ran off, she may have been in foul hands for a long time," Gwalhir said with disgust.  Elrond nodded.

               "Take her to the healing rooms, I will care for her," he ordered.  He followed the elf up the stairs into the House.  The girl was laid down on a comfortable bed in the Healing room and Elrond dismissed the patrol elf.  The half-elf sat on the bed beside the young girl, stripping her off the dirty, torn garment.  She would need a bath before any real healing was done.  A flash of silver caught his eye and he bent down to look more closely.  It was a bracelet of dwarvish make, and familiar at that.  Pressing the hidden clasp, he took it in his hand and examined the piece of jewelry.  On the inside was an inscription, the maker's mark.  It translated from the dwarvish runes to 'Gimli'.  That was the dwarf who went with the Fellowship!  Had this girl come into contact with them at some point? 

               Elrond set the bracelet aside and called to one of the servants to bring him a sponge and a bowl of warm water.  As he gently scrubbed the dirt and grime from her body he saw a small scar on her upper left arm, healed well.  He untied the bandage from her right forearm, examining the stitching; it was crude, but not bad.  What perplexed him though was that a wound like that was made by oneself.  Had she tried to kill herself while with the Uruk?  No, it was not a suicide wound, it did not follow the vein, and it was too high.  

               Elrond frowned and continued washing her.  When he moved to her hands, he saw that she was clutching something in her palm.  Gently, he turned her wrist.  It was a leather gauntlet, an Uruk-hai one too.  Elrond tried to pry it from her fingers, but she just held on tighter. 

               "No, Garak," the girl moaned.  "Don't go…" Garak?  It was an orcish name.  The girl tossed her head in the throes of a dream.  Elrond was confused, for he saw no darkness on her or in her, she was not tainted.  Not like his wife, no this was different, more complicated.  The girl moaned, calling out the strange name.  Elrond stroked her hair.

               "Lasto bethnin, toro nan na galad,"1 he whispered.  The girl quieted, and slipped into peaceful slumber. Elrond finished washing her, and covered her with a warm blanket.  "You have arose many questions, child, I hope that when you wake, you can answer them for me," said the elf lord.  He sat by her side through the night, tending her wound and watching her sleep.  

               Kay slept on, unknowing of what was going on around her.  But deep in her heart, the void remained, and the one who filled it before was moving further and further away.

*

               Miles away from Imladris, Garak loped along the barren countryside.  He had tended his arrow wounds, but the pain was nothing compared to the pain that throbbed in his heart.  He ran northwest, not heeding any sort of direction.  But as he ran, if one took the time to look, they would see the tears that streamed down his black, misshaped face.  But as they fell, they cleansed, the new blood, given freely by the human girl pumped in his veins.  Garak could feel himself changing, inside and out.  

               What would be the outcome, there was no way of telling.  The two hearts that had become one through darkness and danger, trust and blood were now apart, but not divided.  Never would they be divided.  But the question still, can they be together in life as well?

** A/N – You like?  You like??  Review me!!!  I will leave you hear for now, see what your reactions are, but don't worry, this is not what fate has in store for our Kay and Garak.  There will be more, it just may take me a while to get it up.  Have a good holiday to all!!! ^_^

  


* * *

1 Shamelessly stolen from movie:  Hear my voice, come back to the light.


	13. HELP! From author

HELP HELP!!! 

I have so many ways of conclusions for this fic, but I can't choose one!!!  If anyone has any desire to know the choices and help me to choose one, I sure would appreciate the help.  There is ONE that I originally had and still like, though I don't know how well it will go over with the readers, it is a bit…out there, though not in a bad way ^_~

Anyone interested, EMAIL ME!!! Sylver4128@aol.com          put: "Trust and Blood" in the subject.

Thanks, hope to have the next chappie out by this weekend, or soon…heh *shrug*

Hope everyone's holidays were wonderful!!

Luvs!

~kay


	14. Reuniting: The End of Our Tale

Very sorry about the late posting, had SERIOUS writers block and lost my wind.  This is the huge arse last chapter, I hope you like it.  Thank you to all of my readers.  (BB, Rabid Locust, Debby, LotR-FaNAtiC, Frying Pan Girl, Megami, Wierdlet, Alaskantiger, Cat, and Hermione Eveningfall, and all others I might have missed!! Sorry)  I hop you enjoy it!!  Love, your Authoress.

Chapter 12

It had been five years since Kay's arrival in Imladris.  Her wounds had been healed, at least the ones that could be seen, that is.  Elrond had tried to talk to the girl about what was troubling her mind and heart so, but she refused to speak of it.  It had taken all of the elf lord's power and skills to bring her out of the darkness that had swallowed her.  But the darkness remained, and had never left her completely.  

Kay's heart was full of pain and sadness, and though Elrond had tried to help, the only healing that **could** help was far away.  After a time, the sadness faded into a restlessness that bordered on anger.  Kay had asked to be taught how to fight; Elrond couldn't refuse her.  She spent most of her days training with Glorfindel, Elrond's seneschal, learning the skills of the blade and bow.  She trained tirelessly and with a determination that scared the lord of Rivendell.  

After four years she could fight almost as good as any elf and would go on orc hunts with Elrond's own sons, though it was against his advisement.  Elrond's concern for the girl never wavered but there was naught he could do.  In his mind he knew there was something missing from Kay's heart, and it was this thing that was causing her pain.  The only way for her ever to heal would be to reunite them, but Elrond didn't even know what this thing was, Kay steadfastly refused to speak of it.

"Please, Kaylen, it will help you if you speak of your troubles, it is the only way I can help you."

"I – can't.  Please, Elrond, don't make me, it hurts too much…" 

Kay had become an accomplished fighter and also had a good command of the elvish language.  Though she had become good friends with the twins she spent most of her time alone, walking though the forests around Rivendell.  And it was the same with this day.

Kay walked through the woods, aware of the elvish eyes that watched her from the trees.  Most of the elves had left the city for the Grey Havens and from there, to the Undying Lands.  However, Elrond's household remained and with them, the guards, they would not leave until their lord did.

"Tira ten' rashwe, Kay!"1 a voice called from the branches high above her head.  The young woman looked up and smiled slightly.  Today she wore a long gray tunic of soft fabric and black leggings, not her scouting and hunting clothes, but something comfortable to walk in and practical to fight in.  On her left forearm she wore a leather gauntlet, she had kept the thing since she was found in the woods and wore it everyday.  She lifted her leg, showing a knife tucked into her boot and then turned, showing her side where a short, elvish sword hung from her belt.  

"Uuma dela, Gwalhir," she replied in smooth but different elvish.  "Amin nauva tereva."2 She continued her walk into the woods.  After he had brought her into Rivendell, Gwalhir had always been protective of her, following her when she went on the hunts and giving her some lessons in hand to hand fighting.  He was like a father to her; the dark haired elf only wanted her to be happy, and sighed as he watched her walk off alone in the woods.  

Kay walked slowly through the trees, not really thinking of where she was going, just walking.  She was thinking back, five years ago on this day, when her heart was torn apart.  The only thing that had saved her was the power of Elrond, which had pulled her back from that dark, deep chasm in her soul.  Kay was so wrapped up in her thoughts, that she didn't notice the eyes on her, eyes that watched her every move from the shadows of the forest. 

Garak watched the young woman walk into the clearing; he could see in her eyes that she was not too aware of her surroundings.  He had been watching her for the past few weeks, though he was not ready to reveal himself to her at those times.  But today was different, today was the day he left her and ran to the northwest.  He had broken his own heart, and doubtlessly hurt Kay as well.  He watched her walk with fascination.  

She had grown up to be a striking young woman; five years could change a human drastically.  Gone was the girl who would laugh in the sunlight with eyes that twinkled like tiny stars.  Now a warrior maiden stood before him, though still small in stature, she was well built, lean muscle moved under her clothing, and she walked with the sureness of an elf.  Her eyes no longer danced but help mirrors and were clouded.  The only thing of her that had not changed was her hair.  She still had it cut short, close to her head; it fell into her face in unruly waves.  She was beautiful.

Garak took a deep breath and stood, coming out of his hiding place and walked toward the young woman who had possessed his every waking thought and sleeping dream since that heart-wrenching day.  

Kay's ears heard the sound of footfalls coming toward her, and turned an exasperated remark for Gwalhir's persistence at following her ready.  But when she saw whom it **really** was the words died on her lips.  The large figure of an Uruk-hai stood there, he held no weapon in his hands, but a large sword was strapped to his broad back.  He didn't look like any other Uruk or orc she had seen, his features was softer and his eyes were not cruel…and familiar.  The forehead was lower but his dark, almost black skin marked him as one of the dark race.  His lips parted in what could have been called a smile, revealing sharp canines but not the horrible fangs that were in the mouths of the others.  

Kay took a defensive stance, one hand straying to her sword at her side.  But the creature made no threatening movements; he only stood there staring at her.  Why was he looking at her like that?  Like he knew her?  How could he-?

"Kaylen?" he spoke, the deep, almost gravely voice said.  The Uruk said her name and made her jump.  The young woman closed her hand firmly around the hilt of her sword.  

"Leave now, this is Elven land," she said.  Why was she speaking?  She should just kill him – it.  The Uruk's eyes widened, those eyes were a startling shade of deep gray, not black like his brethren.  He was so familiar, but this wasn't – it couldn't be, he looked different.

"Kay, it is me," he spoke again.  Dear gods please don't say it, she thought.  "Its Garak, don't you remember me?" No… Kay froze, locked in a deep gaze with the Uruk-hai before her.  It couldn't be, it had been too long, he was dead, never coming back.

"You lie, you are an imposter sent to trick me and gain entrance to Rivendell.  Well, it won't work," she hissed.  Garak took a step forward, but stopped when she tensed and gripped her blade more tightly.  He held up his hands before him, trying to prove his innocent intentions. 

"No, Kay, it **is** me," his gray eyes traveled down her body, coming to rest on the leather gauntlet on her arm.  "That is my gauntlet, you kept it with you all this time," he whispered.  Kay flinched, instinctively covering the leather with her other hand.  Once more she locks eyes with him, and in one moment everything is revealed.  It really was Garak, her friend, her heart, he had returned just like he said he would.  A small part of her jumped for joy and cried out in happiness, a part of her that died when Garak had left her behind.  She pushed that small part, the girl she used to be, away and faced Garak, anger and hurt in her eyes.

"How could you?  How could you leave?  Why?" she asked.  The heat of her words hit Garak like a brick wall.  

"I said I would come back for you, didn't you believe me?" he asked.  Kay's face contorted and she glared at him with such heat he felt he might burn and die right there.

"I waited, Garak," bitterness, "For five years I waited for you, and during that time I found that the one thing that takes away the pain of the only one you care about leaving you is fighting," she draws her sword in one smooth motion.  "You see?  You **did **rub off on me, Garak.  Now, fight me!" she readied her sword.  In any other situation, Garak would have laughed, seeing this young human woman daring to stand up to him in a physical battle.  But this wasn't another situation; this was Kaylen, his heart.  

"I do not want to fight you, Kay, I wont," he spread his hands, showing her that he will not.  But Kay did not listen and charged him, wielding her sword like a trained warrior.  Garak managed to stay out of the way of the slashing blade but soon he was forced to draw his own blade, parrying Kay's attacks.  "I don't want this, Kaylen!  Please, just let me talk to you, let me explain!" he cried.  Kay growled, ferally and renewed her attack.  She managed to cut Garak on the shoulder, but he barely felt it.  He accidentally cut her hand, but she didn't stop.  Garak held back, allowing himself to be pushed back, steadfastly remaining on the defensive.  Inside, he was secretly proud of how well the young woman was fighting, she had the skills of an elf, but she was still young and fighting with too much passion, she wearied quickly.  Garak managed to knock Kay's blade away, then threw his own into the forest with it.  "I had to leave, so I could come back and we would have a chance to be together!" he said, heatedly.  

Kay cried out and lunged at him, using her bare fists.  Garak caught her fists and used her momentum against her, spinning and pins her to the ground underneath him.  He straddled her writhing body, holding her wrists to the ground with both hands, using his well-muscled legs to hold down hers, which she tried to kick him with.  

"Kay, please, just listen to me.  When I left you, my heart felt like it would break into a million pieces, but it had to be done.  With your blood in me, I felt myself changing, I had to allow those changes to come about, I was very confused with all of the feelings inside of me," he said.  Kay lay still finally, but she refused to meet his gaze.  He continued, hoping to get through to her.  "I traveled very, very far away, to lands that never knew of orcs or Uruk-hai, or even elves, they accepted me for what I was and didn't ask questions.  There I learned how to live like you do, not by blood and fighting.  When I accepted this change, my appearance changed and then I knew it was time to come and find you.  Understand, Kay, that though my time apart from you was enlightening, I have never felt such pain in my whole life than I have in these past years.  There were times when I thought just the shear thought of you would break my heart in two.  But it was quite the opposite, the thought of you gave me a reason to continue, to make myself better, so I **could** return and be with you again."  Kay's eyes softened, but she didn't look at Garak.  "I know that you are angry and I deserve everything you do to me, but please, try and understand that I had to leave, to give us a chance to be together in this world." Kay finally met his gaze, but her eyes still held anger and pain, though not the burning hatred there was before.  Garak pleaded.  "You gave me a second chance before, to become more than what I was.  Now, all I ask is that you give me another chance to do the right thing.  I never should have left you, Kay, but I have changed, I had to change, for you, for **us**.  I did what I thought was the best for the moment, I only wanted you safe," he said, tears forming in his gray eyes.

"You could have taken me with you…" Kay whispered.  She tried to come up with a rational argument, but in her heart she knew that Garak is right, but it still hurt.  Garak shook his head.

"No, I traveled far and fast, faster than I ever have.  I went through many dangers, you would have been hurt," he said.

"I **am** hurt, Garak." She spat, but it was with despair, no hate.  "When you left, I was alone and empty inside.  My only escape was to fight, it took away the pain for a while, but it always came back," she sniffed and Garak loosed his hold on her.  "Every tome I woke up, hoping, praying that you would be there, beside me, holding me, like you would when we were traveling.  But you weren't," she stared directly into Garak's eyes.  "I was alone, and it hurt, Garak, I …I missed you, it felt like I was missing a part of myself.  Even right now, I fear that this whole thing will be a dream and I will wake up and be alone again…" tears slipped down her cheeks, the anger was gone only the pain remained, pain that matched his own, tears that matched as well.  Garak held her tightly to his chest and she wrapped her arms as far as they would go around his broad torso.

"You're not alone anymore, never again, Kay.  I'm here now, and I will never leave again," he whispered into her ear.  They just held each other, like they did before, healing each other, and taking comfort from the other's presence.

"I was so scared."

"Me too."

With tears in both of their eyes, their gazes meet.   The salty droplets falling from their eyes cleaned the years of pain and loneliness from them both.  After a few moments, they reached a silent understanding and forgave.  Kay saw the wound in Garak's shoulder; blood trickled from it.  She blinked, surprised, it was not black like the orc blood she had seen and spilt before, it was red, like any human or elf's.  

"You are bleeding," she stated.  Garak nodded, then took her hand in his large one, still able to totally engulf it with his own.  Tenderly, he kissed the slice that marred her skin.

"So are you," he answered.  Kay smiled, a true smile, her first in five years, it was full of regret, relief and the most important: love.  Garak smiled as well the expression holding just as many emotions.  His features, though not totally orcish, he was not anything else either; he was his own person.  

"I'm sorry."

"Me too." They hold each other again, though this time they were interrupted by a light voice speaking elvish, and someone entering the clearing.

"Kaylen?  I heard you shout is everything al…" Gwalhir froze, mid-sentence upon seeing the two on the ground.  With a cry, the elf drew an arrow to his bow and pulled it back, aiming at the Uruk holding Kay.  But before he could shoot, the young woman shouted and threw herself between the arrow and the creature.

"Daro, Gwalhir!  N'ndengina ho!"3 She knelt, arms spread wide, protecting the Uruk from his weapon.  She continued speaking in the Eldar tongue, since he didn't know westron. (A/N – couldn't translate this to elvish, heh, sorry) "Please, don't ry to understand just yet, Gwalhir, its too complicated to explain, but he is a friend, a friend I thought I had lost forever.  Please, I need to speak to Elrond; he is no danger to anyone.  His name is Garak, he is **not** an Uruk-hai," she said vehemently.  Gwalhir lowered his bow a fraction, staring at the child (well, compared to him at least…) in disbelief.  

"Kaylen, it is a monster, he could kill you in an instant, get away!" he commanded.  Kay didn't move.  She shook her head.

"No, Gwalhir.  You always said you would do anything to make me happy, well; **this** is the only thing that makes me happy.  It is too hard to explain, but we are bound to one another, there is great feeling between us," she said.  Garak couldn't understand what they were saying, but he hoped whatever it was, it worked.  "Please, just trust me, Gwalhir," Kay pleaded with him, her eyes so open that it started the elf.  Gwalhir lowered his bow, looking deeper into Kay's eyes.  There were no more mirrors, just bright, happy eyes!  His gaze shifted to the Uruk, studying him closer.  He had made no threatening movements, and held no weapon.  Orcs and Uruks always traveled with weapons, why did this one not?  Gwalhir looked into his face, and was taken aback.  

There was not a shred of evil or hatred there, just gentleness, kindness, and …love?  These emotions were never found in one of the dark race!  On closer examination, he saw finer, softer features in his face, though still large and heavily muscled, the Uruk looked nothing like his kin, if one took the time to look.  Gwalhir looked to Kay once more and nodded.

"Alright, I will allow him entry," he said.  Kay smiled, and took Garak's hand, and they stood together.  With Gwalhir leading, they entered into the elven city of Rivendell.  Seeing Garak walking in the fair city caused commotion enough.  But when the elves saw him gently holding Kay's hand, the whispers heightened.  The three of them went to the Last Homely House, and Elrond met them on the steps.  He looked between them, focusing on the Uruk.  He stared deeply into the large one's eyes, and his soul and found no darkness in him.  Then his gaze settled on the young human with them.       Kay was not utterly devoid of the darkness and anger that once frightened him.  He now saw only happiness, love and hope.  Looking deeper between the two, the elf lord gasped, inwardly.  They had formed a bond, a **soul** bond!  The deep connection between them pulsed with an unearthly light, that only one with the Sight could see.  So, this was the problem that plagued his young human.  These two, being apart had nearly killed them both, but now that they were reunited, their souls sang as one.  

Kay opened her mouth to explain, when the lord didn't speak for a time.  Elrond hushed her with a raised hand.  He took a deep breath before speaking.

"I will not ask you to explain why you have brought this one here, Kaylen, for I already know the answer," he said.  Kay gasped; this was not the answer she had been expecting.  Elrond continued, now speaking to the assembled elves.  "I ask you all, look upon this newcomer with open eyes.  You will see that he has been purged of the darkness that had taken him.  Through the love of one young human, he found life again in the light."  At this he smiled down upon the two before him.  He walked down the steps to stand directly before them.  "May I ask your name?" he asked directly to Garak.  Garak started, not expecting this.

"Garak is what most call me, though in my past life, my name was Elharyon4," he answered.  Kay looked up at him, surprised, but all he did was smile at her.  

"Mae Govannen, Elharyon…..Garak," said Elrond with a slight incline of his head.  Garak bowed from the waist, but looked over to Kay for a translation, quite confused.  Kay giggled and whispered.

"Well met, it means well met," she said.  Garak nodded.  

"You are welcome here, Garak, you brought back the light to our young Kaylen's life.  You may stay and be welcome, as long as you wish," he made this last statement loud enough for all to hear, it was a decree.  Kay grinned at Garak, then at Elrond.  On impulse, she released Garak's hand and threw her arms around the elf lord, startling him.  After a moment, Elrond smiled and gave her a firm squeeze.  The elves around them, looked between themselves, but for the most part they shrugged, acceptingly.  Kay released the elf lord and took Garak's hand again, pulling him away.  

She led him to her quarters, which were away from the main house.  Together, they talked for long hours into the night, of what had passed and what was to come.  

"You remember what I told you, the night I left?" Kay nodded.  Garak touched her face.  "I meant it," he whispered and kissed her gently on the lips.  His once clawed hand stroked through her hair.  They parted after a while and Kay reached up and touched his cheek.

"So did I."

Finis 

Epilogue

               A few months later, the elves of Rivendell were gathered before the statue of Varda5.  With them stood Kind Elessar of Gondor, and his queen, Arwen, Elrond's daughter.  Also there were the four hobbits, Merriadoc, Peregrin Samwise and Frodo, each wore their best outfits.  Alongside them stood Legolas in his Mirkwood finery and Gimli, in bright Mithril armor.  The remaining fellowship was gathered at the summons of Lord Elrond, who stood beside Gandalf the white, on a dais.

               Before them all, hand in hand stood the reunited Kay and Garak.  Kay wore (for once) a gown of white, embroidered with silver thread in decorative patterns around the hem and sleeves.  On her head she wore a thin band of white flowers.  Beside her, Garak stood tall, dressed in a deep maroon tunic, specially tailored for him.  Over his breast was embroidered a star encircled with a simple crown.  This signified his old name: Elharyon, Star Prince.  It was finished with black pants and boots.  All of Rivendell was decorated for this special occasion: the union of human and ex-Uruk, Kay and Garak.  

               "By the power vested in me by the Light of the Valar and all that is good, you are now a couple for the world to see.  Bonded in blood and soul, you two are one in life and in death," Gandalf's voice rang out over the crowd.  "I now pronounce you man…"

               "_Ahem!_" someone coughed and the wizard stopped.  He though a moment, then continued, smiling.

               "Lover and Beloved, you can pick which one's which," he said, the familiar twinkle in his eye.  "You may kiss the bride," he said.  Garak turned to Kay, smiling.

               "You don't have to tell me twice," he murmured bending down.  Kay, grinned then reached up, hooking one arm around Garak's head, pulling him down.

               "Shut up, Garak and kiss me," she returned, pressing her lips to his.  The crowd cheered and clapped.  When the two parted, they turned to face the assembled people.  Elessar, or Aragorn as his friends called him grinned, squeezing Arwen's hand in memory.  The hobbits whooped and cheered, then ran forward and hugged Kay together.  She laughed and squeezed her little friends.  Legolas and Gimli came forward; the elf prince nodded and clasped hands with Garak, the same with Gimli.  Legolas and Kay embraced each other for a long while.  Kay bent and embraced the dwarf, kissing his cheek.  Then she rolled up her sleeve, revealing the Mithril bracelet that he had give to her before their parting.  Gimli smiled and patted her hand, fatherly.  

               Aragorn strode forward, winged crown upon his head and pulled the young woman into a tight hug.  "I am so happy for you, Kay," he whispered to her.  She gave him a squeeze, and then they released each other.  Kay grinned, then tweaked his nose with a wink.  

               "Congrats to you too, sorry I missed **your** wedding," she said.  "And remember, you'll always be just Aragorn to me, a crown and robes will never change that," she grinned.  Aragorn laughed out loud and nodded.  He then turned to Garak.  He held out his arm, and Garak clasped it in the warrior's way. 

               "Take good care of her, Garak," said the human king.  Garak nodded.

               "I wouldn't have it any other way," he said, sincerely.  Aragorn nodded and they released each other.  Garak took Kay's hand again, then quite unexpectedly, swept her into his arms.  She laughed as he swung her about.

               "This is my love and my wife!" he cried out.  "I will love her forever!" 

               "Garak!" she squealed and he laughed.  The elves raised their voices in song and led the way to the great hall where a large feast had been prepared.  Long into the night, the festivities ran.  But it soon came to an end.  

               Though the years passed by them, the humans growing more and more populous, Kay and Garak's love never faltered.  And when it came time for the last of the elves to go into the West, they stayed in Rivendell, at the request and offer of Elrond.  They lived their lives together, happy and in love, but the most important thing was **together**.

  


* * *

1 Be careful.

2 Don't worry, Gwalhir, I will be fine.

3 Stop, Gwalhir!  Don't kill him!

4 Elharyon – "Star Prince"  Garak's past elvish name, thought it was cool…heh….

5 Varda – Elbereth, the Valar who made the stars, beloved of the elves


End file.
